


Bare

by Icalynn



Series: Stripped [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sequel, Training, toxins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after the occupation, John emerges as Nightwing and trouble follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Stripped.

It had been almost a year since the occupation and the city was growing stronger for it. The Black Gate prison was restored and all the occupants were accounted for… well most of them. They were never able to account for Ms. Selina Kyle. She had simply disappeared along with all her records, but John still kept an eye out for her. One day she’d get bored of her travels and return back to where it all began, they all did.

Bruce Wayne’s involvement in the little stock exchange had been proved fraudulent and his millions were returned to him. John never cared about how much money was in his pocketbook, but now Wayne was funding the city’s orphanages, including St. Swithin’s. John never asked him about it, but he knew that he mainly did it for him… and for all the other boys that had lost their families as they did. 

John had emerged as the next dark hero, Nightwing. Bruce kept his word and Batman appeared with him, introducing him to the night and the routine. He was with him nightly, then weekly, and then monthly until John was on his own. 

It felt amazing and he was able to do more as Nightwing than as a detective. He still helped Gordon out when he could and he was known on occasion to don his old uniform. Bruce told him it would be good for him to maintain a more public occupation and of course he was right, so he was essentially a free agent detective. 

Nightwing shook his head, clearing his thoughts as his gaze focused on the night’s sky. His eyes widening when he made out the bat single and he jumped up, flying over the rooftops to see what was needed. But he didn’t make it that far. 

“Fuck.” He rubbed his arm as he collided into the wall, not expecting a shadowed figure to make a sudden move on his turf. “Show yourself!” He demanded, scanning the shadows. 

“No hello?” A voice purred and Nightwing inhaled sharply as he recalled that voice. “I’m hurt.” 

He snorted as she stepped forward in the black get up he last saw her in, “What are you doing here?”

“Since we’re bygoing pleasantries,” she crossed her arms, glaring at him. “You need to tell him to fuck off.” 

Nightwing blinked, “Him?” 

“Oh, please. You know exactly who I’m talking about… in fact you told Bruce to warn me about him.” She bristled, nervously glancing over her shoulder. 

He swallowed, instantly recalling when he did tell Bruce that. When she stepped closer, he could see the dark bruising around her neck and he reached out, touching her with his gloved hand. “Looks pretty fresh.” 

“Give the boy an award,” she snipped, slapping his hand away. “Tell him to stop.” 

“And you think he’ll listen to me?” He wasn’t so sure about that, it had been over a year since he last saw him. 

“Right.”

“Selina,” he began and she closed her eyes, glancing away. 

“No one’s called me that for a while.” Her voice wasn’t dripping with its usual sarcasm, it was almost like she genuinely missed her real name. 

“Would you rather I call you, Catwoman?” 

She gave him a wicked smile. “Is that what they’re calling me now?” 

He sighed, glancing over at the light in the sky. “I have to go,” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Just be careful and I’ll see what I can do.”

She followed his gaze and simply nodded. “I know how to find you.” 

He stretched his arms, still feeling the heat of the impact on his skin. “Next time a little warning would be nice.”

“What’s the fun in that?” She smirked as she seemingly dissolved back into the shadows. 

Nightwing flew over the roofs, his thoughts racing over the little unexpected visit… and he suddenly knew why Gordon turned the light on. “Let me guess,” he began as he landed near Gordon. “Bane has been spotted.” 

Gordon’s eyes widened, closing the file he was looking through. “I guess you don’t need me after all.” 

“Fuck.” He leaned back against the ledge, rubbing his face. “Where?”

He raised a brow, “You seem to have the Intel.”

“Catwoman dropped in.” He offered as an explanation. “This is going to get really complicated.”

“A little more work than chasing down overdue library books?” 

Nightwing snickered at that, “A bit more. Hell, I’m the one that practically begged for it.” 

Gordon nodded, “You’ve been doing good work, son.” 

He smiled, the warmth of his comment making him feel ten times stronger. “So where has he been spotted?” 

“Near St. Swithin’s,” he stated grimly and Nightwing felt like he was gutted. “I figured there’s a significance to that location, he’s not been seen in a year. I honestly didn’t think he’d return.”

Nightwing swallowed hard, trying to push back the emotions that threatened to overcome him. He glanced away, trying to remember how to breathe. “The fucking bastard.” 

“Hmm.” 

He shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Is there anything else?”

“Don’t rush into anything,” Gordon began and Nightwing nodded, “You might want to call in some back up.” 

He groaned, “Right.” He glanced over the city, wondering how that will end. “Thanks.” 

“Just doing my job,” Gordon gave him a small smile. “So you can do yours.” 

And for that, Nightwing was grateful. He waved goodbye and set off back to the Wayne Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re back early,” Bruce remarked, not even glancing up as Nightwing returned to the batcave. 

“I need back up.” 

Bruce tensed, sitting up straighter and looking to him. “Bane.”

John groaned as he pulled off his mask and started to undo the latches of his protective gear. “Fuck.” His fingers shook and he had to sit down, dropping his head into his hands. “I can’t do this again.”

Bruce took his hands in his, lacing their fingers together. “John, look at me.” 

He reluctantly brought his gaze up, he cursed once more as he gazed into Bruce’s loving eyes. “I barely survived the first round.” 

“And you’re stronger for it,” he kissed his fingers and John sighed. “You knew he’d be back sooner or later.” 

“I know,” John groaned. “It’s like reopening all those old wounds. Selina and Bane… let’s build a bomb and celebrate.” Bruce chuckled at his comment and John snorted, pushing him away from him. “This is fucking serious.” 

“Go talk to him,” Bruce squeezed John’s hand. “You don’t need me there.”

John raised a brow at him, uncertain. “You think so?”

“Yes.” 

“But-” 

“John.” 

John wasn’t sure it was that simple. “As Nightwing?”

“It’s not necessary, he already knows it’s you.” Bruce argued too levelheaded for John to think at the moment and that’s probably a good thing.

John pursed his lips together, feeling uneasy about just showing up to talk to him. He’s been dreading this for a year. What does one say to the captor that conveniently trained you and saved you when all hell was breaking lose? “Fuck.” 

“That better not be on the table of negotiations.” 

John groaned, pushing to his feet. “I’m gonna go shower and then… fuck if I know.” 

Bruce nodded, reaching out and squeezing his arm. “One step at a time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He leaned into Bruce, closing his eyes and just breathing in the scent of his lover. The expensive cologne mixed with the musky scent that was just him… he missed the smell of the batsuit on him. “Okay.”

Bruce wrapped his arms around him, “Okay.” He kissed his brow and there was a lengthy pause, and John knew this was where a normal person would say how much he loved him and not to worry. But they weren’t normal people. “I’ll do some research and meet you up in a moment.” 

John nodded, “Good plan, that’s why you’re the brains of the operation.” 

Bruce laughed, “I prefer being the brawn.” 

“In your dreams,” John chuckled, smacking Bruce’s ass as he made a beeline to the elevator. He didn’t have to look back to see Bruce shake his head, smiling at him as he watched him go. 

~ 

John wasn’t sure how long he stood under the spray of the water, but the heat of the water cascading down his back felt so good. And it was easier to just let go and not feel anything else. He was so exhausted that he didn’t realize he had a visitor until Bruce wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck lightly. 

His body recognized him and he instantly melted back into him, closing his eyes as Bruce’s fingers traveled over his body. “Feels good,” he murmurs, loving the light touches over his aching body. “Hey,” he hissed a moment later when Bruce’s touched a tender spot. 

“This is new,” Bruce whispered as his hand ghosted over his side. 

John squirmed slightly, pushing his hand away as he glanced down at a fresh bruise that covered his hip. “I had a fight with a wall and it won.”

“You should be more careful,” he added and John groaned. 

“It was all her fault,” He grumbled as he turned off the water, no longer enjoying the shower. John hated how easily Selina got to him, he should have been more careful. 

“Her?” Bruce questioned as he wrapped a towel around John’s shoulders and he started to dry him off. 

“Our friendly Catwoman dropped in unexpectedly.” 

Bruce chuckled, “I knew she wouldn’t be able to stay away too long.” 

John rolled his eyes, pulling away from him. “I’m not sure she wanted to be.” He tossed the towel away and wrapped his robe around him. “Bane’s been hunting her.”

Bruce simply nodded, drying off. “And?”

“She wanted me to talk to him,” He snorts, running his fingers through his damp hair. “She thinks he’ll stop if I do.” 

“She’s right.” 

John frowned, not expecting Bruce to agree with her. He sighed, his shoulders slumping at the weight of it all. “I don’t see how I can do anything.”

“Bane is a trained assassin, John. He could have killed her months ago, but he didn’t.” Bruce explained as he wrapped the towel around his waist. 

“Oh,” John’s eyes widened at his words and he suddenly knew it was all planned. “What’s his plan this time?”

Bruce glanced away for a moment as if he didn’t know what to say. He ran his fingers down John’s arm, reassuringly. “You’ll have to ask him.” 

He studied him, noticing the dark glint in Bruce’s eyes. “I’m not leaving you.” He felt the need to reassure him, leaning into him and pressing his head against his chest.

Bruce kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around him. “You may not have a choice.” 

“I’m not leaving you. He’ll have to kill me first.” John instantly regretted his words as he felt Bruce tense at his words. 

“I rather you leave me than to lose you altogether.” He exhaled, his voice barely above a whispered plea. 

John’s eyes widen, searching his face. “No, don’t even think that… we’ll be fine.”

Bruce carded his fingers through John’s hair and John leaned into the touch. They just held each other for a moment, neither able to voice what needed to be said. They both feared the loss more than they would care to admit. 

“I’m exhausted,” John finally broke the silence, tugging Bruce toward the bed. Bruce nodded, following him. Bruce tossed his towel to the side as John shrugged off his robe. John waited until Bruce was in bed before he slid in beside him and curled into him. Bruce wrapped his arms around him as John rested his head on his chest. “Night.” 

“Goodnight,” Bruce carded his fingers through his hair in the soothing caress that he came to love and it wasn’t long before John slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing watched over St. Swithin’s from the adjacent building, waiting for any sign of Bane. He knew it was just a matter of time and the anticipation was nerve-wracking. He tensed as he felt a looming presence and he knew that Bane was near. 

“John.”

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. “It’s Nightwing.”

“A costume does not change who you are.”

He turned to Bane, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of him. It surprised him how good it was to see him. It felt like no time had passed, he looked exactly how he remembered him. “Hi.”

“Hello,” his eyes were filled with amusement and he looked Nightwing over. “No cape?”

“Well, Edna Mode made some very good points about the dangers...” he began to ramble off, pausing when he noticed no recognition in his eyes on the character’s name. “Figures, Bruce didn’t know either.”

Bane tensed slightly and there was no denying that he recognized that name. “It is of no concern.”

Nightwing nodded, glancing over the city, not sure how to begin. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Revenge.”

Right to the point. “About that, could you cut it out?”

“No.”

“I’d really appreciate it if you just let it go,” Nightwing began, turning back to him. 

Bane gave him an incredulous look, like he had asked for the most unthinkable thing and perhaps in Bane’s eyes it was. 

He sighed, rubbing his neck. “Selina-”

“Is alive.” 

“Okay,” Nightwing couldn’t really fault that logic. “Is there anything I could do to change your mind?”

“No.”

“It’s just that-”

“No.”

“Geez, I had forgotten how much fun it was to talk to you.” Nightwing groaned, taking a seat on the ledge. 

“Training was preferred.” Bane offered instead and he was right, they rarely talked.

Nightwing couldn’t help but smile at that and he suddenly puffed out his chest, proud at the progress he’s made over the year. “I’ve gotten pretty damn good.” 

“That is yet to be seen.” Bane remarked, amusement lacing his words and eyes. 

He flipped back into an attack pose and Bane was ready for him. They traded a few blows and Nightwing barely kept up. His confidence waned and Bane used it to his advantage, taking the final strike. Nightwing blinked, stumbling back and falling into darkness. 

~

Nightwing groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. He didn’t think he was that rusty. He attempted to move, his whole body aching. “Bane?”

“He’s not here.” 

He shuddered, hearing Batman’s deep, groveling voice instead. “Fuck.” He blinked his eyes a few times, but all he could make out was the fluttering cape on the night’s breeze in front of him.

“You didn’t respond to your hail, but Bane did.”

“Oh.” Nightwing finally managed to sit up, “When was that?”

“An hour ago,” Batman sneered, glancing over at him and their gazes locked. “What were you thinking?”

“We’ve never been big talkers,” he shrugged, pushing himself off the ground. “We were just sparing, he wouldn’t have hurt me.” 

Batman grunted, not agreeing or disagreeing with him. They both knew that Bane would never kill him, a little bruised maybe. 

“You’re a Symbol to the people, Nightwing.” Batman seethed. “If anyone came upon you like this, there would be a war.” 

“I wasn’t alone,” Nightwing protested, eyes narrowing on Batman’s mouth as he noticed the split lip and he immediately reached out to touch it. “What happened?”

“What do you think?” He spat, pushing his hand away and heading to the ledge. “Finish your patrol.” 

“Batman-”

“Finish your patrol.” Batman slipped off the ledge, flying into the night’s sky and disappearing before Nightwing could follow. 

He cursed under his breath as he swung into action, landing on a roof a block away. He slammed his fist into the crumbling wall when he realized he wouldn’t be able to catch up. He was disappointed in himself and now he knew that Batman was too. 

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. This was turning out to be a very bad night after all. 

“Tsk-tsk,” a voice purred. “Did the little birdie hurt himself?” 

Nightwing groaned, looking over at Catwoman as she sauntered over to him. And he couldn’t help but wonder how she managed to know where to find him. “You have impeccable timing.”

She smirked at him, bracing her arms around him and brushing her lips against his ear. “I heard you had a meeting with our not so friendly mercenary.” 

He snorted, “You heard wrong.” 

“Liar, liar, birdie’s pants are on fire.” 

“Haven’t you ever heard of personal space?” Nightwing grunted, pushing her away as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“Besides you’re wrong,” Nightwing added, dismissing her. “You should be more careful running around.”

She laughed, “Oh, but you’re wrong.” 

He frowned, not understanding her comment. “Huh?”

“He’s been very busy, you’re a distraction.” She clarified and he felt his heart sink, he’s been called a distraction before. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Nightwing whispered, fearing the worst. He glanced out over the city and he wasn’t remotely done with his patrol. This was turning out to be a really fucking bad night. 

He turned back to Selina to see that she had disappeared once more and he growled. He was really slipping if he couldn’t hear her come and go. “Fuck.” 

Nightwing took a deep breath before he set out once more and took his time to finish his patrol, before returning back to the cave. He wasn’t surprised to see that Alfred was waiting for him. “Did you have a good night, Master John?”

“Not so much,” he grunted as he began to peel off his suit and sank down in the chair. “Where’s Bruce?”

“He retired for the night.” Alfred handed him his cup of tea as he always did after his patrol and John took it gratefully. 

“Thanks, Al.” John sipped his tea and took a moment to relax. He worried his lip in thought, glancing at Alfred. “Was he mad?”

“You’re the detective, Master John,” he smiled and it confirmed exactly what John was fishing for. “Do you need anything else?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll close up shop. Goodnight Al.”

“Sleep well, Master John,” Alfred smiled, leaving him to his thoughts. 

John stewed over his tea until it was ice cold and then gulped it down. His thoughts replayed everything that had happened that evening with Bane, Batman, Catwoman... He glanced at the time and sighed, he really need to talk to Bruce. 

He put away his suit and then eventually made his way upstairs. “Bruce?” John began as he entered their bedroom. Bruce refused to look at him and John’s heart sunk. He rubbed the back of his neck, sitting down beside him. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking.”

“That was evident,” he grunted and finally looked at him, John’s heart ached as he noticed the anger and worry in Bruce’s gaze. 

“I fucked up. It was just so easy to slip into the same routine… it’s what we always did.” John tried to explain. “It was always just physical between us.”

“Not helping,” Bruce replied tersely.

John pursed his lips together in frustration. “We were just sparing, there was nothing going on!”

“You were out of commission, John!” He voice was laced with anger and John winced. “What if it wasn’t Bane?” 

John was about to protest, but he suddenly realized that Bruce didn’t care that he was fighting with Bane, per say... it was that he was vulnerable and open for an attack. “It won’t happen again.”

“Of course not, you’re not going back out there.” 

John blinked, not sure he heard that right. “No, that’s not fair. I’ve been fine on my own.” 

“It’s non-negotiable.” Bruce stated firmly and John felt like he ripped out his heart. 

“Then why the fuck did you have me finish patrol?”

There was a lengthy pause and John wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. “I was too angry to have you come home with me,” Bruce stated a moment later. “I needed to think.”

John sighed, rubbing his brow. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “You’re being unreasonable, it was one time and-”

“You were pale and unresponsive in his arms,” Bruce finished, his fingers brushing down John’s arm. “I thought you had died.”

John inhaled sharply, his eyes widening and suddenly everything made sense. That’s what spooked him, not the fighting or being open for an attack. It was the thought of Bruce losing someone he cared for, again. “Bruce.” 

Bruce glanced away, “Tomorrow you will start training again.”

John nodded, knowing that there was no other way. “And then I can go out and patrol?”

“We’ll see.” Bruce got up and headed to the door. “Try to get some sleep.”

“Where are you going?” John frowned, getting to his feet to follow him. 

“Out, I need some air.” He glanced back at John. “Go to bed.” From his tone of voice John knew it wasn’t a request, it was an order, and he reluctantly climbed into bed. “I’ll be back.”

John closed his eyes, he hated sleeping alone. It reminded him of the occupation when he was forced to be away from him. He was being punished for his actions. He glanced back to see that Bruce was already gone and he had no idea when he’d be back. “Fuck.”

This was going to go down as the worst night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up slowly, immediately reaching out for Bruce and frowning when he came up empty. He rubbed his eyes and it was apparent that Bruce never returned. “Fuck.”

He showered and wandered down the stairs, finding the kitchen empty as well. “Alfred?” He called out, running his fingers through his hair as he stopped to pour himself some coffee. It smelled so good and he really needed the caffeine jolt. John sat down at the table, sipping his coffee. He smiled when he noticed the plate of scones on the table and he grabbed one, devouring it in a few bites.

“I see you’ve found the fresh scones,” Alfred teased as he waved to the coffee. “Is it still fresh or do I need to make another pot?” 

“It’s good,” he replied, Alfred always insisted his coffee wasn’t fresh enough, but he never had to drink the coffee down at the station. “Thanks, Al and the scones are amazing as usual.” He finished off another one, licking his fingers. “It’s kinda late.”

“Master Bruce insisted that you were given the chance to sleep in.” 

John’s eyes widened, a little surprised that he had given that order. “He did?”

“You are to start training again,” he began and John nodded, stealing another scone. “He’s in the gymnasium setting up as we speak.” 

John groaned, not looking forward to the training session and neither was his body. He still ached from the impromptu training session the previous evening. He took his time, finishing off the scone and coffee. “Did he want me to join him there?”

“I believe so, Master John.” 

John wiped his mouth and hands with the cloth napkin, “Guess I’ll catch you later…if I survive.” 

“Oh, I have no doubt.” Alfred smiled and John couldn’t help but return it. “We’re having your favorite meal for dinner. You wouldn’t want to miss it.” 

John licked his lips, his mouth salivating at the thought of Alfred fixing his favorite dish. “I’m in for a grueling session, aren’t I?” He knew this little treat was going to be his reward, especially since Bruce never really cared for his mundane taste in food.

Alfred chuckled, “I believe you already know the answer to that, Master John.” There was a twinkle in his eyes. “Any last request on your tombstone?”

John laughed, “That’s classic, Alfred.” He grinned as he turned away, feeling a little bit better as he headed down the corridor to the gymnasium. He entered, prepared for anything but the silence that greeted him. “Bruce?”

The silence was eerie and he took a few steps onto the mat. John stripped his sweatshirt off and he started to stretch, getting ready for what was to come. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he went through the first routine that he had learned. 

“You need to connect more to your core.” 

John’s eyes flew open at Bruce’s words and before he had the chance to reply, he swiftly blocked the first blow sent his way. He grunted as Bruce forced him back and they exchanged a few more moves. Bruce pulled back as the lights suddenly went out and they were plunged into darkness. John froze as his senses unfocused and his heart rate spiked as he attempted to shift his focus. Every sense was hypersensitive as he adjusted to the darkness around him. 

“What do you hear?” Bruce asked and John took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and focus on his surroundings. 

“You,” he began as the air shifted to his right and then to his left, that’s not possible for Bruce to be in two places at once. “Wait.” His eyes widened, trying to search the darkness that masked everything. He moved forward, attacking to his right and then threw a blow to his left encountering the second foe. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing hitched ever so slightly, he wasn’t expecting another. 

Fear washed over him, he’s never had to fight off two people like this. He attempted to fight them as he was taught, but he only managed a few counter moves before he took a misstep and he was immediately pinned to the ground. “Fuck.” He hit the mat beside him as the weight on him shifted and moved away.

“I see your concern.” 

The familiar voice washed over him and John’s eyes widened with shock, “Bane.” 

“John.” 

“What-” he blinked as the lights suddenly came back on and he lost his train of thought. He jumped up from the mat, looking between Bane and Bruce. They stood there as if they were old friends, both attired in the same black Hakama pants that Bruce preferred to wear when they trained. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Your training,” Bruce simply replied and John wanted to tear his own hair out in frustration.

“I got that,” he pointed between the two of them, trying to voice the thoughts racing through his head, but he couldn’t even wrap his mind around what was going on. This was insane. And what was even worse was that he was totally turned on by them, here together… a shimmer of sweat over their muscular chests. And god did they ever look good. “You’re enemies!” He protested, finally finding his voice and he tried to curb his attraction and focus on what they were really here to do. 

“With a common bond,” Bane answered, sharing a knowing glance with Bruce. 

“Me?” John gasped, but he already knew this… it’s the only reason they didn’t kill each other this time last year. “This is insane.” He was simply dumbfounded by the turn of events. “How is this even going to work?”

“You have little faith in your teachers.” Bane stated and John frowned, shaking his head. 

“No, that’s not it… I just, you tried to kill each other on numerous occasion.” 

“No.” Bruce corrected, “No guns, no killing, you know my stance on that.” 

John groaned, “You know what I mean.”

“If I was to kill him, I would have.” Bane added as he looked once more to Bruce. There was a spark of admiration in his eyes and respect. 

John dragged his fingers through his hair, “Okay, okay.” If they’re willing to get along to help him, then he wasn’t going to object. In fact, this might work out in his favor. John worried his lip as he glanced between them, “So what now?”

“We train.” 

And they did.


	5. Chapter 5

John dragged himself to the table, not wanting to miss dinner. It was his favorite and he wasn’t going to miss it for the world. He sat down, hating how easily Bruce seemed to move with ease as if the training had no effect on him. “Bastard.” 

Bruce raised a brow as he took his seat. “I heard Alfred prepared your favorite meal.” 

“Yeah,” John yawned, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back against the chair. “I’m famished,” he began as he rubbed his stomach. “And tired and horny and did I mention I was starving?” 

Bruce chuckled and John glared at him in return. “What?” 

“How do you have the energy to laugh at me?” He groaned, “I don’t think I can move from my seat. You’re gonna have to carry me to bed.” 

“Then you must be too tired to eat.”

John shook his head, “Not that tired, I’m so hungry I can eat a horse.” 

“That can be arranged, Master John, if you prefer.” Alfred interrupted his voice light and teasing as he brought the meal to the table. 

“Oh, no, I’m getting my mac-n-cheese casserole.” John grinned, scooping a large portion onto his plate. “And with grilled hot dogs? You’re the best, Alfred!”

Bruce made a face, shaking his head. “I still don’t see the appeal.” 

“You just have no taste.” John snorted taking a bite, moaning at the taste. He barely paused to breathe as he shoveled in a few more bites. “You can have your fancy caviar and truffle oil... this is my comfort food.” 

“Comfort food is a fine steak with all the fixings.”

“Says the billionaire orphan,” he rolled his eyes. “This was a treat, we rarely got to eat this good... some nights we were lucky to eat at all.” John shrugged his shoulders. “At least Alfred makes it with real cheese and not the powder stuff.” 

Bruce paled slightly, “Do I even want to know what the powder stuff is?”

“No, sir, you do not,” Alfred interceded as he refilled their drinking glasses. 

“It almost tasted like cheese,” John added, finishing off his fist serving and scooping another helping onto his plate. “Please tell me we’re done for the night and we can just chill.”

“You have the night to rest,” Bruce replied, glancing at his watch. “Training will begin early with Bane.”

John raised a brow, “What about you?”

“I have to cover your patrol and then our training session will be in the afternoon.” He explained. 

He frowned, itching to go out on patrol like he’d been trained for. “I wanna go on patrol.” 

Bruce snorted, “You just said that you were so exhausted that I needed to carry you to bed.”

John cheeks flushed, “I just need a nap, maybe.” He paused, smirking at him as he recalled what else he had said. “What about the horny part?”

“About that,” he began. “During your training there will be no sex.”

John’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping in shock. “Wait, what?” 

“No sex.” Bruce stated with such finality that John dropped his fork, staring at him incredulously. This had to be a joke, there’s no way he could last without sex for the duration of his training. 

“Are you fucking insane?” John questioned sharply, “There’s no way.”

“It’s a necessity and why your training failed earlier.” He explained all too easily. “I let my emotions get the best of me and I thought you were ready.”

“So, I’m not fucking ninja material, but I was ready!” John felt even more miserable than before dinner. “Bruce-”

“You distracted me with sex.” 

John blinked, anger rushing over him and he stood, slamming his hands on the table. “That’s fucking bullshit, it was more than just sex... it was... I’m not just some fucking distraction. Fuck you.” He turned and just started walking, wanting to be anywhere but near him. He wouldn’t want to be a distraction. 

His anger fueled his exhaustion ridden body and he went down to the Batcave. He pulled on his suit and jumped on the Batpod, racing out of the cave and anywhere else but the Manor. He needed an escape and as Nightwing he was free. 

~ 

Nightwing stashed his Batpod and took to the rooftops. He wanted something to happen, anything to take his mind away from his troubled thoughts. Once more he was referred to as a distraction... he thought his relationship to Bruce was so much more than sex. The sex was fucking amazing, but he thought… 

He shook his head, pushing away the thoughts and started his patrol. The longer he stayed out, the more his anger subsided and his exhaustion returned. He sat on the ledge of the building, just watching over the city. It was eerily calm or he was just too exhausted to notice the difference. 

A flash of lightning lit up the night’s sky as thunder vibrated through the building. Nightwing cursed, but he didn’t even attempt to move from his spot. 

“You should take cover.” 

Nightwing’s frown deepened and he didn’t turn at Batman’s sudden presence. “You almost sound like you care.” 

“Nightwing,” his voice wavered ever so lightly and Nightwing glanced over at him. He knew that it was hard for Bruce to admit his feelings… and even harder for Batman. “Come here.” 

He swallowed, tears burning his eyes at those two simple words. It started everything so many years ago, the connection they forged before it ever turned into something more physical. He stood, turning to him. “Why?”

Batman’s gaze never wavered from his gaze. The blinding intensity took Nightwing’s voice away and he crossed to him, like a magnet drawn to its match. Batman pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. 

“I’m not a distraction,” Nightwing insisted as they parted, his hand curling around Batman’s cape. 

“I know.” 

He closed his eyes, leaning heavily into him. He couldn’t deny how much he needed this, this contact when their words failed them. “I can’t survive without this.”

“This isn’t sex.” He pointed out and Nightwing growled, pulling away. 

“Semantics,” he argued as the sky broke and rain poured down on them. 

Batman swung his cape over him and pulled him close, shielding him as much as he could. He pressed his lips against his brow. “This isn’t the time or place.” 

“There never will be a good time or place,” Nightwing replied as he once more leaned into him, shuddering against him as the wind gushed around them. Batman held him close and ushered him to the Bat. 

They returned back to the manor without another word. John tugged off his suit, his fingers slipping over the damp fastenings. He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. The suit felt so heavy when wet and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. 

John opened his eyes as he felt Bruce’s heat against his skin and he moaned when Bruce’s fingers deftly removed his suit for him. “Tease.” 

Bruce snorted, kissing his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. “Let’s go to bed.” 

He nodded, leaning back against him. “I’m still mad at you.” 

“I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

John woke up with a start, slightly disorientated as he came to his senses. The last thing he remembered was Bruce’s arms around him in the Batcave. He stretched his sore muscles and he smiled as he felt Bruce shift beside him and John curled more into him. He yawned, his eyes drifting close once more. 

“You have your training session,” Bruce stated a moment later as he ran his hand down John’s back. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, not wanting to move from his spot and to sleep a few more hours. 

Bruce chuckled, “You’re the one that threw a tantrum and ran off.” 

“You called me a distraction,” he huffed in defense as he forced himself to sit up.

“No,” Bruce sat up beside him, cupping John’s chin in his hand. “I said that sex was a distraction, not you.” 

John frowned, not sure if that was any better. “How is that any different?”

He closed his eyes briefly, brushing his thumb over John’s lip. “This may come as a surprise to you, but I’m not good at this.” 

“I didn’t notice,” he snorted in reply, they were both really bad at this… confessing their feelings. It was always easier to express their emotions physically, hence their mind blowing sex. “We really suck at this.” 

Bruce leaned into him, brushing his lips against his brow. “There’s a learning curve.”

“I promise I won’t run off like I did.” 

“And I’ll try to be more articulate with my feelings.”

John smiled, nodding his head. “That’s doable.” 

“Good.” Bruce smiled as he kissed him deeply, coaxing a moan from John’s lips. 

John’s body immediately responded to the kiss and he ached at the loss when Bruce pulled away. “I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” He smirked, patting his leg. “Bane is waiting for you.” 

“You do realize you’re sending your sexually frustrated partner into the arms of another?” 

“It’s all part of your training.” Bruce explained as he squeezed his hand. “Bane and I have an understanding.”

John grumbled as he stumbled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. “So not fair.” John glanced over at Bruce, wanting to curl up in bed with him. 

“The earlier you get started on your training, the quicker you’ll be done,” Bruce offered and that helped push John in the right direction. 

“Okay, okay,” he practically dragged his feet all the way to the gymnasium and he flopped down on the mat. “Can we start off with a nap?” He asked as Bane loomed over him with an amused expression. 

“That is not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” John asked, studying him. “I still don’t get this, whatever this is... are you friends now?”

“No.”

John raised a brow, “Frienemies?” Bane looked clueless, there wasn’t any recognition in his eyes and John sighed, he should have known that he wouldn’t have any reference to what that meant. “You know, friends that are enemies and vice versa.”

Bane seemed to consider it and nodded, “Perhaps.”

“Then why didn’t you eat dinner with us?” John asked as he yawned, resting his eyes for a moment. 

“Have you ever seen me eat?” Bane countered and John frowned, glancing over at him. “There is a reason.”

John suddenly realized that he had never seen Bane eat or drink at any point during the occupation. “Oh,” his gaze settled on his mask. “I guess I never really thought about it.”

Bane nodded, “I do what I must.” 

John felt bad for pointing out the obvious. He rubbed his neck, wondering what he did instead… he must have gone back to his place and he suddenly wondered where that was. “Where are you staying at?”

“The guest house.” 

John’s eyes widened for a moment, mouth gaping slightly. “There’s a guest house?”

Bane chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Yes.”

John blinked, he had no idea there was a guest house on the property. He rubbed his face, “Fuck.” 

“I believe at one time it was the gatekeeper’s cottage,” he replied and John nodded.

“Oh, yeah. That’s way out there on the grounds. I forgot about that place.” He shrugged. “For a minute there I thought I lost it.” 

“There is that too.” 

John smacked Bane’s leg, not even bothering to get up from the mat. “Yeah, yeah.” He sighed, “Can we skip training?”

“I’m afraid not, this is how you gain stamina and precision.” 

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this ninja stuff.” John mumbled as he pushed himself off the mat and stood up. 

“You are setting yourself up to fail.” 

John shrugged, “Do you think I have ninja material?”

“I wouldn’t be here.” He stated without a second thought and John couldn’t help but smile at that. “Bruce would not have sought me out to help.”

He nodded, not really thinking about it that way. He flushed with the warmth of their emotions and confidence in him. John took a deep breath, ready to tackle his training head on. “Okay, let’s get this done.” 

~

After a few grueling hours, John was ecstatic when Bane called it a day and he escaped the gym and curled up in the library with a book. It wasn’t long before the words blurred before his eyes and he started to drift off to sleep. 

“I thought you would be here.” 

John jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at Bruce, sheepishly. “Hi,” he sat up, stretching his limbs as he placed his book aside.

“Hello,” Bruce sat down beside him, rubbing John’s back. 

“How did you know I’d be here?” 

He smiled, “I know you.” 

John smirked, “Oh, yeah? Then what am I reading.” 

“That ridiculous book about the Flying Circus,” Bruce chuckled and John smacked him on the arm. 

“I think I would have made a kick ass aerialist,” he leaned in and kissed Bruce. “Don’tcha think?”

“Well you are pretty rusty as a ninja, so I’m not sure.” 

“Hey,” John snorted, smacking him a little harder. “I’m working on it.” 

“Yes, but you fled into the library instead of waiting for your session with me.” Bruce voice was firm and kind and not accusing as it should have been.

John hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s exhausting.” 

“Of course.” 

He sighed, “You two are so good at it.”

“We should be. We were trained by the same teacher.” Bruce paused, glancing away. “I know this is a lot to take in, but you need this if you wish to continue as Nightwing. It’s for your safety.” 

“And your peace of mind,” John added softly, knowing that was more of the reason for the additional training. 

“Yes.” 

John leaned into him, brushing his lips against his chin. “Do you think this will ease your mind?” 

Bruce sighed, wrapping his arm around him. “I don’t know.” 

“I’m good at what I do, Bruce. Don’t punish me with the additional training when we don’t know what will happen.” He paused. “Ya know?”

“Give it a few weeks.” Bruce threaded their fingers together, squeezing his hand, “For me.”

John reluctantly nodded, knowing he’d do anything for him. “Okay, three weeks and then we can call it good.” 

“We’ll see.”


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed and John had to admit that he didn’t feel as exhausted as he was in the first few grueling days. In fact he wouldn’t mind training longer, but the no sex rule was killing him. He had a constant erection and it was torture to work against Bruce and Bane so closely and not to give into his most basic need. 

Bruce even made sure that they weren’t sleeping in the same bed at the same time, the temptation was too great. John’s body was flushed with desire, his skin burning as he finished his training for the day. He quickly excused himself, heading into the bathroom. He needed a cold shower or two. 

Maybe three. 

John stood under the cool water as he ran his hand over his abdomen, but the shower didn’t seem to curb his erection as it had before. His fingers ghosted over his erection and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He wrapped his hand around his cock, his hips arching up into the touch he’s been craving for weeks. John let out a breathy moan as he stroked his length, his thoughts immediately focusing on Bruce. 

He could almost feel the heat of Bruce’s skin against his, Bruce’s hands touching and caressing every inch of his skin. He shuddered as he felt Bruce’s lips on his neck as he prepared to enter him. “God,” he inhaled as he stroked himself even harder, twisting his hand slightly at the head of his cock. His breathing hitched, his heart racing as he pushed himself closer to the edge. 

The cool mist of water cascaded over his body, making the sensations he was feeling even better. “Please,” he whimpered, wanting to feel Bruce inside him. His hips snapped forward into his hand and he moaned when he suddenly felt another set of hands on his skin, Bane’s. John let out a strangled moan as he came, his orgasm washing over him and he milked himself to completion. 

He washed off the evidence of his weakness and he tried to calm his body down. The cool water finally able to subdue his body and John felt so much more at ease, but he felt a little guilty for giving into his desire and for imagining not only Bruce, but Bane too.

“John?”

John tensed as he heard Bruce calling for him and he quickly turned off the water, grabbing for a towel as Bruce entered the bathroom. “Hey.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Another shower?”

“Uh, yeah.” He felt his cheeks flush and he ran his fingers through his damp hair. His heart skipped a beat as Bruce’s gaze lingered on his body and it took every ounce of willpower not to pull him into a kiss. 

Bruce licked his lips and dropped his gaze, “It’s been three weeks.” 

John blinked, knowing it was close to that, but he had lost count… all the days seemed to blur together with all his training. “And?” His breathing hitched in anticipation, wanting Bruce to drop the rule and give into the desire they both felt.

“You’ve done well.” 

John smiled at the praise and he dropped his towel, pulling Bruce into a kiss. “And?” He breathed against his lips, loving how Bruce’s body responded to him and he felt his erection through his pants. 

“I would like you to continue your training,” Bruce trailed his fingers over John’s skin, cupping his chin as he kissed him.

“On one condition,” he began as they parted to breathe. 

“Let me guess,” Bruce ran his hands down John’s sides, fingers digging into his hips as he pulled him flush against his body. “You want me to fuck you senseless.”

John moaned, wanting that and more. “To start.”

“I think that can be arranged,” his voice dripped with heady lust and he pushed John against the wall, kissing him with such intensity that it took John’s breath away. 

John clung to him, returning the kiss as he tugged at the clothes that separated them. He arched up against him, moaning when their erections brushed against each other in an agonizing tease. “Bruce.”

A distinct ringtone resonated around them and they both froze, unable to focus on the interruption. “Let it go to voicemail,” Bruce growled, not letting go of John and he started to kiss down his neck. 

John groaned, cursing under his breath. “It’s Gordon’s ringtone.” 

Bruce grunted, not willing to let go of him. He kissed him deeply once more, reluctantly pulling away and grabbing at the phone on the counter and handing it to John. “Make it quick.”

“Blake here,” he answered the phone, his voice breathless from the previous kisses. He bit back a moan when Bruce continued his ministrations teasing him as he tried to focus on the Commissioner’s voice. 

“John. I hope I’m not interrupting, but we have a situation.” Gordon’s voice sounded tired and stressed, and a bad feeling instantly settled in John’s gut and he frowned. John placed his hand on Bruce’s chest, stilling him. 

“Bruce is here, I’m going to put you on speaker.” John stated as he clicked the button and Bruce raised a brow. 

“Bruce,” Gordon acknowledged and he sighed, John pictured him squeezing the bridge of his nose as he usually does when he’s stressed. “He’s back.”

“Who’s back?” Bruce questioned before John had a chance to reply, wondering the same thing. 

There was a long pause as if Gordon didn’t want to acknowledge it. “The Joker.”

John’s eye’s widened, his heart skipping a beat and he immediately looked to Bruce. The emotions that flickered over his face pulled at John’s heart and he didn’t know how to respond. 

Bruce grabbed the phone from John’s hand, darkness setting into his eyes and John barely recognized him. “Tell me everything.” He clicked off the speakerphone and John wanted to protest, but this was too big and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the thought that the Joker was back.

The desire and lust that had just claimed them dissipated and he felt cold, standing there in the bathroom alone. He rubbed at his arms and he grabbed his robe, wrapping it around himself as he followed after Bruce into the bedroom. He waited with tense anticipation and he sat down on the bed. 

Bruce clicked the phone off and John could see the tension in his body and he clenched the phone in his hand. He knew that Bruce wanted to throw the phone against the wall, but he paused because it wasn’t his phone. “It’s okay,” John stated, giving him the permission he needed and Bruce threw it. They both watched as the phone shattered as it hit the wall. John searched Bruce’s face, waiting for him to tell him what’s going on. “Bruce?”

“I want you to pack a bag and take the jet far away from here.” 

“I’m not leaving,” John quickly dismissed his request, appalled that Bruce wanted to send him away. “This is what I’ve been training for, you need me here.” 

“No.” Bruce pressed his lips together, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Don’t fight me on this.” 

John stood, placing his hands on Bruce’s face and forcing Bruce to look at him. “I’m not Rachel.” 

Bruce inhaled sharply and there was a hint of panic in his eyes before he schooled his features. “He took her away from me and I’ll be damned if he’ll do that to you.” 

“He made a mistake coming back, you’re stronger with me, and you know more about him this time.” John wrapped his arms around him and Bruce closed his eyes. “Plus we have a little help on our side, Selina and Bane.” 

Bruce snorted, shaking his head. “This is not how I imagined the evening to go.” He ran his fingers through John’s hair, kissing him reverently, almost as if he was afraid that he would just disappear.   
“I can’t lose you.”

“Never,” he vowed, kissed him with determination. “We will get him.” 

Bruce rubbed his brow. “He left his calling card by slashing the victim’s face… like his.” 

“And Gordon’s sure it’s him and not some copycat?”

“That’s what we have to find out.” 

John nodded, squeezing Bruce’s hand. “Then we should head down to the Batcave and start investigating.” 

And they did.


	8. Chapter 8

John’s eyes blurred as he continued to stare at the computer screen. They have been at this for hours and they’ve learned nothing new. He growled with frustration. “I’ve got nothing. We should just head out and go out on patrol.” 

Bruce rubbed his eyes, but he didn’t look away from the screen. “Going in blind isn’t ideal.” 

“The Joker may be certifiably insane, but he’s smart. He won’t leave any clues behind that he doesn’t want us to see.” John moved from his seat and started to pull on his suit.

Bruce watched him for a moment and John knew that he wanted to stop him from going, but he refrained and that meant everything to him. “Be aware of everything, there’s no telling what he’ll do this time.” 

“Duh,” he snorted as he finished fastening his gear. “I’ll swing by the station first and get an update from Gordon.” 

Bruce nodded, glancing over at the elevator shaft as the door opened and Alfred joined them. “Master Bruce, you have a delivery.”

“Now is not the time,” he shook his head as he crossed over to his suit. 

“You might reconsider,” Alfred insisted, piquing John’s curiosity.

John crossed over to him, inhaling sharply as he saw the package on the silver serving tray. “Bruce,” his heart raced as he noticed the sickly purple paper. “Did you see anyone drop it off?” He asked Alfred, tentatively reaching out to touch the paper. 

“Don’t touch it,” Bruce hissed before Alfred could reply and pulled John’s hand away. He glanced over the package and grabbed some pliers to manipulate it. 

“I didn’t see anyone, but the security footage showed that it was dropped off by a petite blonde woman.” Alfred stated grimly and John watched intently as Bruce started to open it up.

“Any logo on her clothes?” John questioned, trying to find any other clues. 

“I didn’t catch anything, Master John.”

Bruce stared at the empty box, “There must be something in the paper itself.” 

John frowned, bringing up the security footage on the computer and studied the delivery woman. “You might be right,” he pointed to the screen, zooming in. “She’s wearing black rubber gloves.” He stated, glancing over at Alfred. “You didn’t touch it, did you?”

“I know better, Master John.” Alfred smirked and John snorted. “Will there be anything else before you go running off into the night?”

Bruce shook his head, “Not at this time, Alfred. I’ll get this to Fox and see if he can run an analysis on it and possibly formulate any antidotes if need be.” He turned to John. “You need to inform Bane of the new developments and see...” his voice trailed off, but John knew what he wanted him to ask him. They needed all the help they could get.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll speak to him before I go on patrol.” He glanced at the clock, gauging the time. “Meet at the Wayne towers at midnight?” 

Bruce’s body tensed and John knew he wanted to tell John to stay put even more now, especially since the package appeared at the manor. He was worried and that could be the death of them both. “John.”

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “You’ve trained me well. Let me prove to you that I can do this. I’m not some damsel in distress.” 

“Let him go,” Alfred added and John smiled, standing up a little taller.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his brow. “Very well, but you hail me if anything happens.”

“I will,” John readily agreed, leaning in and kissing him before he glanced over at Alfred. “Thanks, Al.” He winked and put on his mask, finishing his transformation into Nightwing. He jumped onto the Batpod and took off. 

He raced up and around the manor, heading to the guest house instead of into the city. “Bane!” He called out as he parked the Batpod out front and then jogged up the steps, knocking on the door as he waited impatiently for an answer.

Bane opened the door, eyes widening as he looked over him. “John.”

“It’s Nightwing,” he rolled his eyes. “We talked about this.”

“Yes.” 

He shook his head, “But that’s not why I’m here, I need to talk to you. There’s been a development.”

“In regards to your training?” He questioned, waving him into the main room. 

“No, yes… not exactly.” He began, following him in. “Are you familiar with the Joker?” 

Bane raised a brow, “I know of him.”

“Well, he’s back and what you may not know is that he’s out to get Batman… and me.” He worried his lip, not sure how to ask him for his help. “I know this isn’t a part of your understanding with Bruce, but we need your help.”

Bane glanced away, “I see.”

“Just think about it, we’re still gathering data now.” Nightwing squeezed his arm, “Just don’t say no.” 

“This isn’t my way,” he offered, placing his hand over Nightwing’s. “Your Gotham shall not understand this alliance.”

“They don’t need to understand it as long as we can keep them safe.”

“I care nothing of their safety.”

Nightwing sighed, closing his eyes. Deep down he has always knew that Bane cared nothing for the city he loved, “To keep me safe.” 

Bane’s gaze locked onto his. “For your safety.”

“That’s all I ask.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against his cheek. “Thank you.”

Bane simply nodded, “What do you need?”

“You know the city as well as I do, just keep an eye and ear out. We don’t know where he’s going to strike first.” Nightwing explained as he started to head for the door. “I’m going to swing by the station and then go on patrol. If you hear anything just let us know.”

“I will look into it.” 

Nightwing nodded. “I’ll speak to Gordon too and let him know that you’re on our side for this.”

“To a point.” 

“To a point,” he agreed, flashing him a grateful smile. “But that’s all we really need, an extra pair of eyes and ears.” He headed to the door. “Just let me know if you find anything out and I know it goes without saying, but be careful.” 

Bane nodded, seeing him out. “Use the darkness as your guide.” 

Bane’s words echoed in his ears and he recalled his teachings. “Thanks,” he opened the door and sprinted to the Batpod, knowing he had a challenging night before him. 

Nightwing raced off, opening the channel to Batman and to the Batcave. “Bane’s in.” 

“Good.” Batman responded in his normal gruff voice and Nightwing paused to see if Alfred would reply as well. 

“Very well sir,” Alfred’s voice chimed in a moment later. “Do you wish for him to have access to the Batcave?”

“No,” Batman grunted. 

“It’s only fair-” Nightwing began, but was abruptly cut off by Batman’s refusal. 

“No, his motives are still unclear and he can do more damage than good if things are reversed.” Batman argued and Nightwing agreed to a point. 

“But you trust him to train me?” Nightwing huffed. “It’s your call, but I think we can trust him.” 

Batman’s silence spoke volumes, “We’ll talk about this later.” 

“Later.” Nightwing closed the channel as he entered the city limits. There was a lot of work to be done and they had no time to argue about this. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he focused on the road and what lay ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightwing stood on the roof, watching the streets below for any signs of the Joker. His visit with Gordon was short, with no new information to further their investigation and there were no purple packages reported either. He glanced at the time and headed toward the Wayne towers as previously agreed. 

He paused, catching sight of a familiar silhouette and he crossed over to her. “I wondered when you’d drop in again.” He waited for her to respond with her normal sarcastic jab, but she didn’t. In fact, she barely seemed to acknowledge his presence. “Selina?” 

He moved closer, his stomach knotting with uncertainty when he noticed how pale she looked in the moonlight. “Or do you prefer Catwoman now?” He tried to keep his voice light, but something seemed really out of place. 

Nightwing took another step closer, his heart skipping a beat when he realized that she wasn’t just pale, her skin was coated in white makeup and her lips... “Fuck.” They were bright red, exaggerated bigger than they were and they were sewed closed with some black stitching. 

The Joker.

Her eyes suddenly opened and locked onto his. They were wide with fear, but not for herself. She tried to speak, but it came out as garbled mess. She jerked and it was only then that Nightwing realized that she was bound together as well. 

Way to miss the obvious, he chastised himself as he grabbed his knife and carefully cut through the bindings on her lips. “It’s a trap,” she managed, her voice raw with abuse. 

“I gathered that much,” he replied as he attempted to undo the rest of her bindings. 

“Goddamnit, little bird,” she hissed. “Get out of here, he’s watching.”

Nightwing glared at her, “I’m not leaving you here.”

“Oh, now you care about me?” She groaned and he probably deserved that. He rubbed his gloved hands together, they were slick and his heart dropped when he realized that his fingers were covered in blood. Her blood. He inhaled sharply, trying to school his features and failing. He knew that her injuries must be far worse than he first suspected. 

He hailed Batman as he worked through the bindings around her legs, “I really fucking hope you have the Bat.”

“Yes.” 

“Need you,” he glanced over the ledge, trying to gather where he was exactly and he rattled off the address. “Selina’s down.”

“On my way,” he replied and a moment later Nightwing heard the roar of the engine. 

“Hold on,” he stated as he cut off the last of the bindings and she faltered without the additional support. 

“He’s watching,” she stressed once more as he steadied her, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Good, let him know what he’s up against.” 

She huffed and Nightwing smirked as he watched the Bat land before them and he took no time in helping her into the cockpit. She barely kept her eyes open and he knew it was dire. “Get out of here,” he barked to Batman. 

He paused, glancing between them and Nightwing knew that he wanted to say more and help him. “Any sign of him?”

“No, I’m fine.” He slammed his hand on the bat, waving him on. “Go.” 

Nightwing held his breath as the Bat took off and he glanced around himself, wondering if the Joker was watching him. He grabbed his line and he flew across the sky. He made it to the Wayne tower when he received a hail and he knew it was Batman. “How’s Selina?” He asked as he opened the channel.

“She’s adaptable.” 

Nightwing snorted, but it was a good sign and he sighed with relief. That was a little too close to comfort, even if they weren’t the best of friends. “And you?” He questioned as he leaned against the ledge. There was a long stretch of silence and he knew better than to ask him that. Besides he already knew the answer, so instead of pushing he simply moved on. “I’ve not seen-” Nightwing began, his voice trailing off as his skin tingled and his hair stood up on end. He had the distinct feeling he was being watched. 

He stood, glancing around and immediately felt the need to run. “Um, gotta go.” He clicked off the channel and flew off the building, needing to put as much distance as he could from him and the Joker. 

Nightwing was hailed again as he landed on another rooftop. “Can’t talk,” he immediately replied and he paused to see where he was. 

“Where are you?” Batman demanded and Nightwing had a feeling that he wouldn’t let this go until he knew exactly where he was and he rattled off the cross streets.

“I think I’m being followed,” he rubbed his arm, not able to push the feeling away. “I’m going to have to engage.”

“Do not pursue.” 

Easier said than done, he thought as a figure suddenly appeared before him and he was forced to retaliate. From all appearances it wasn’t the Joker, but it had to be one of his men. He was able to subdue him and he took a deep breath when he once more heard the Bat approaching and he went to the ledge to meet him. 

The hatch opened and he was getting in the cockpit when something pricked his leg. He cried out in surprise more than anything else and he reached down, pulling out what appeared to be tranquilizer dart embedded in his leg. “Fuck.”

Batman glanced back at him as he flew away, “What is it?”

Nightwing blinked his gaze hazy. “I got hit.” He suddenly felt flushed, his whole body tingling and he started to pull at his suit. He heard hysterical laughter and he glanced around, expecting to see someone else. 

It was only when Batman reached back to him, that he realized that it was him. “What did you get hit with?” He demanded and Nightwing grinned back at him, unable to stop laughing as he held up the dart. “Jesus.”

He peeled the rest of his suit off, unable to stand the heat of it. It was only then that he noticed the slight purplish hue of his skin. “What’s happening to me?” He managed between bouts of laughter, that were beyond hysterics and he could barely catch his breath. He curled into himself everything becoming a blur. 

“John!”

He blinked up at Bruce hovering above him and his eyes widened when he saw Lucius Fox beside him. “Knock, knock!” He blurted out, looking at them expectantly. 

Bruce glanced at Fox before replying, “Who’s there?”

“Batman!” He smiled wide an over exaggerated grin that looked foreign on his lips. 

“Batman who?” 

“Batman’s gonna knock you out!” John dissolved in a fit of laughter, unable to stop. Tears burned his eyes and he inhaled sharply, only to laugh harder. John reached out to Bruce, grabbing onto his hand. “It hurts,” he managed to state during a lucid period where he knew this was wrong.

Bruce squeezed his hand, “Focus on me and push it all away.” 

“Make it stop,” he pleaded, his voice trembling as he tried to keep his attention on Bruce and his mind cleared. He blinked as his vision started to cloud once more and his skin itched as the mechanical laughter echoed in his ears.

It frightened him how he had no control over his own thoughts and body. The hysterical laughter bubbled out of him and he pulled at his hair, just wanting it to all stop. He felt like he was going insane. 

John started rocking, trying to focus on Bruce and Fox, their words making no sense. It was just gibberish which made him laugh even harder. 

“Why did the chicken cross the road?” John interrupted, “Because he’s BATMAN!” He laughed, his body jerking beyond his control and his vision whited out as pain blossomed over his body. “BATMAN!” He cried out as darkness surrounded him and he fell into nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

John groaned, blinking up at the ceiling and cringing at the bright light. He hissed as he attempted to move, his whole body aching, every inch of skin supersensitive. 

“How do you feel?”

John’s eyes widened as he heard Lucius’ voice and with great effort he turned his head to him, “Like death.” 

“That’s great.” He said with enthusiasm that John just didn’t feel. 

“Whoop de doo,” John grumbled, closing his eyes. “What happened?” 

“You, my friend, are the lucky survivor of the Joker’s newest toxin.” 

John’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. “Toxin?” 

Fox nodded, “If Batman hadn’t dropped you off on my doorstep when he did, you wouldn’t have survived. I was able to isolate the compound and neutralize it before there would have been permanent damage.”

“Fuck.” 

He hummed, patting John’s shoulder. “You gave everyone quite a scare,” he paused, his voice softening slightly. “Even though a certain someone may not admit it.” 

John closed his eyes, his thoughts instantly focusing on Bruce. “It was the most surreal feeling ever, I don’t think I’ve ever laughed that much in my life or will ever again.” 

Fox simply smiled in response, nodding his head to the door. John’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Bruce’s gaze settle on him. It was familiar and safe, it was home. 

“I was quite fond of the Batman jokes,” Bruce mused and John turned to his voice, his face lightening up at seeing him. 

“Yeah?” John’s eyes widened as he tried to recall the jokes he told. He snorted, shaking his head. “Did I mention the chicken was dressed as a bat?” 

“I’ll give you a moment alone,” Fox excused himself, leaving them alone. 

John reached out to Bruce, relaxing as their fingers touched and he threaded their fingers together. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Bruce squeezed his hand and pressed his free hand against his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you’re here,” John focused on his touch, not able to do much more. He blinked, glancing around the room. “Where am I?”

“Wayne labs,” he ran his hand up his chest, cupping his chin. “It’s strictly off the books.” 

He raised a brow, “Ah, so this is the place, Bat central.”

“You could say that,” Bruce sat down at his bedside, rubbing his thumb over his wrist.

“I want to go home,” he whispered, looking down at their hands. 

“Soon,” he offered. “We just have to make sure you’re strong enough to go.”

John sighed heavily, “How long have I been here?” Bruce didn’t reply right away and John knew it was longer than he suspected. And considering how he felt, he knew it wasn’t just a day or two. “Any further developments?” He questioned, wondering what else had been done.

“Bane’s gone,” he began and John’s heart squeezed tightly. 

“What do you mean that he’s gone?” He questioned a little too harshly, his heart racing in pure panic. He’s been part of his life, he can’t just be gone. 

Bruce eyes darkened. “When he found out what happened to you, he simply disappeared. I suspect that he’s gone underground again, looking for who did this to you.”

“He wouldn’t have just bailed like that… unless. Fuck, how long have I been out of it?” John demanded once more, knowing that Bane wouldn’t have just left under any other circumstances.

“A few weeks.”

John’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe that he lost so much time. “That’s impossible.”

“Fox induced the coma to slow down the toxins,” He explained, carding his fingers through John’s hair. “Remember that package?”

John nodded, “Yeah, but what does that have to do...” his voice trailed off as he began to piece the possibilities together. “The paper was laced with the toxins.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” He rubbed at his face, finally noticing that he had an IV in his arm. He followed the line and stared up at the bag of fluids as he tried to comprehend the new intel. “Were there other fatalities?”

“Yes.”

John groaned, closing his eyes. “Tell me.”

“We uncovered 300 packages,” Bruce began, his voice deeper more like his Batman drawl than his own. “The more they handled it the more toxic the dose was. They had only minutes at most. Unfortunately, the ones that perished where not the intended victims… they were the maids, the nannies, and in one instance a child.”

John’s heart lurched, “A child?” He closed his eyes, “So the help of the wealthy and influential were the ones that were infected with this madness?” 

“There was nothing to be done for them,” Bruce growled. “With Gordon’s men we were able to track down all of the packages, there were twenty two fatalities in all.” He squeezed John’s hand. “You’re the only one that survived. You only had a fraction of the toxin in your system.”

John was speechless, unable to wrap his mind around it all. “But what was the purpose? The Joker had to know that those packages wouldn’t reach the intended before someone would die!”

“To strike fear in the public and it worked.” 

He groaned, attempting to sit up. His eyes widened when he felt something move against his leg and he inhaled sharply, pulling up the sheet. “Oh, my god, there’s a tube in my dick!”

“John,” Bruce began, unable to hide his amusement over John’s sudden distress. “It was needed, you’ve been bed bound for weeks.” 

He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I’m awake now and fully capable of peeing on my own.”

“Can you?” 

“Oh, fuck you!” He peaked down under the sheet, frowning as he attempted to settle back down. “So, fine, what’s next? Has the Joker done anything else?”

“No.”

“Huh,” he rubbed his neck. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why hasn’t he done anything?”

“I don’t know, but we did find the delivery girl.” Bruce rubbed John’s leg. “Harley Quinn.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, the Joker and Harley Quinn?” 

“Apparently she’s head over heels in love with him. She was his doctor at Arkham Asylum. Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel.”

“That’s insane,” he snorted, shaking his head. “Sounds about right.” 

Bruce simply nodded, glancing away. “We were hoping he’d try to get her out, but there’s been nothing.” 

John sighed. “So what’s next?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“We can’t just wait for him to take the next strike. We have to do something!”

“Please, enlighten me. What would you suggest?” Bruce huffed, studying him.

John opened his mouth to reply, but his mind drew blank. “Patrol?”

“I got that covered,” he stated. “We have to wait and be prepared.”

He sighed, wishing there would be more to do. “What about the toxin?”

“We have started to inoculate the general public with the compound that will render the toxin useless,” Bruce explained. “And it’s all because of you that we were able to do that.”

John groaned, “Then I guess going insane was worth it.” He rubbed at his IV line. “How’s Selina?”

“She’s at the manor, recuperating as we speak.” 

He pressed his lips together, hating the jealousy that washed over him. “At the manor?”

“It’s safer,” Bruce explained, leaning over and kissing him. “There’s no need to worry.” 

He sighed, “I’m not.” 

Bruce raised his brow, knowing that wasn’t the case and he shook his head. “It’s temporary, besides she blames herself for you getting hit in the first place. She’s visited when I couldn’t.”

John groaned, feeling even worse. “Oh.” 

“Are you ready to go home?” Fox interrupted a moment later.

“Yes,” John readily agreed. “Please.”

Fox looked to Bruce. “He’ll have to keep it easy, but his blood work looks good.”

Bruce nodded, “I’ll make sure he’ll rest.”

“I’ll send the nurse in and you’ll be free to go.” 

“Thanks,” John smiled. “For everything.” 

Fox nodded, smiling at the two of them. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.”


	11. Chapter 11

John leaned heavily into Bruce as they entered the manor. “Kitchen first,” he insisted, dying to have some of Alfred’s cooking. 

“Master John, it’s good to see you up and about.” Alfred smiled, pulling out a chair for him and John eagerly took it. 

“It’s good to see you, Al.” John sighed as he sat down and Bruce squeezed his shoulder. John leaned back into his touch, soaking up his support. “I’m famished.” 

Bruce snorted, shaking his head. “Soup to start, Alfred. I don’t want him to overdo it.”

“Very well, sir.” Alfred’s eyes sparkled and John knew that he’d sneak him a little something more. 

Bruce nodded, brushing his thumb over John’s neck. “I have some work to finish up,” He paused, and John knew that he wanted to say something more. 

“I’m in good hands,” John offered, smiling at Alfred who was busy making his meal. 

“I know.” Bruce reluctantly pulled away, leaving them and John slumped in his chair a bit. 

John closed his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re making, but it smells heavenly.” 

“Only the best, Master John.” 

John snorted, “Naturally.” He shifted in his seat, bracing his arms on the table as he rested his head. 

“So the little birdie flew the coop.” 

John’s head shot up, startled by Selina’s voice and he glanced frantically around the room before his eyes settled on her. “Uh, hey.” 

“Hey,” she smirked and John’s gaze settled on her lips. If you were looking for it, you could see the small healing scars of the torture she received. “How are you feeling?”

“Probably a little better than you look.” She straddled the chair beside him and he settled back down in his chair. 

“Miss Selina, would you care for something to eat?” 

John watched as she stretched, wincing slightly at the movement. “That would be lovely Alfred. Thank you.” 

John worried his lip, wanting to ask what happened but he wasn’t sure that she was willing to talk about it. “So,” he began, resting his head in his hand. 

“So?” She repeated, a teasing glint in her eyes. “It wasn’t the Joker if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

“Wait, what?”

“It wasn’t the Joker that got to me, but he was there… somewhere.” She twirled her fingers, waving to nothing in particular. 

“Who was it?” 

“The skanky blonde,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “Harley Quinn.” 

His eyes widened, his mouth gaping in surprise. “How did she manage to pull one over on you?”

“Just say she’s very creative and I have a soft spot for blondes.” She smirked, smiling at him. 

John’s mind suddenly went to a very naughty and dirty place, his skin flushing slightly at the thought. “Damn, Selina.”

“She may have got to me, but with the Bat’s help we were able to give her a little taste of her own medicine and set up our own little trap.” She grinned, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing. 

“Bruce was telling me a little about that part,” he whistled. “Wish I could have been there.” 

“I took pictures,” she winked and John couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t let Bruce know.” 

She flashed him a bright smile, “Let’s just keep it between us.” 

There was a cough and John winced as he glanced over at Alfred. “And Al, of course.” 

“Of course,” she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Your secrets are safe with me,” Alfred winked, placing a bowl of soup and some bread in front of each of them. 

“You’re the best, Al.” 

Alfred smiled, looking between them as he placed a tea pot for them to share. “Will there be anything else?”

John shook his head as he dug in, moaning at the taste and he tried not to eat too fast. He savored every bite and felt a hundred percent better with a full stomach. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He wiped his mouth, stretching as he got up. “And now, I think it’s nap time.” 

“Sounds nice,” Selina agreed as she sipped at her tea. “I’ll catch you later, little bird.” 

He smiled, nodding his head. “Not if I catch you first, kitty cat.” 

She grinned, “Of course.” 

John made his way up to his room, tugging off his clothes and immediately heading into the bathroom. He ached for a shower and he hummed with pleasure as the water cascaded down his back. The heat of the water flushed his skin and the steam billowed around him. He felt like he was in heaven, lost in the sensations that lulled him with ease. This was what he needed after being stuck in a hospital bed for weeks. 

He sighed contently as a pair of arms wrapped around him and he leaned back, looking up at Bruce. “I was hoping you’d join me,” he turned to him, sliding his arms around him, and kissing him deeply. And this was what he craved.

Bruce’s reverently cleaned every inch of his body, soothing him and kissing him along the way. “John,” he whispered against his skin. “I thought...”

John’s heart squeezed tight at the implication, he knew what he thought. It was what he feared as well. That he would be lost, never to see him or touch him again. 

“Never,” he inhaled, pulling him into a heated kiss. John moaned, fingers digging into Bruce’s hips as he clung to him. “I need to feel you inside me.” 

Bruce moaned at the request, but he couldn’t deny that this is what they both needed. He slammed John against the tile and John clung to him, wrapping his legs around him as he arched up into him. Their lips collided in frantic need, nipping, sucking and tasting each other. They moved against each other and Bruce wasted no time to prepare him. 

John moaned, keening as he pushed back against Bruce’s seeking fingers. “More.” 

Bruce grunted as he thrust into him and John tensed, his body adjusting to his length. “John.” 

He shuddered, biting Bruce’s lower lip as he urged him to move. Their coupling was frantic and needy, both trying to reassure each other with their bodies how much that they needed each other. John knew he wouldn’t last long and he cried out as his orgasm washed over him, his body flush with life and love. 

And suddenly everything felt right in the world. 

John didn’t remember being moved to the bed. He just felt warm, content, and sore in all the right places. He curled into Bruce’s arms, brushing a kiss against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

John stalked around the manor, hating that Bruce banned him from the Batcave until further notice. He ran his fingers through his hair and slumped down in the chair as he nursed a cup of tea. 

“You look like shit.”

He glared at Selina, hating that she looked fucking amazing even with the healing scars on her lips. “Fuck you.” 

She smirked, “I think you were the one that was fucked.”

His cheeks flushed and he forced himself to take a long sip of his tea. John vividly recalled last night’s activities and this morning’s. He couldn’t help but smile, his skin tingling where Bruce had marked him.

“Now you’re looking a bit better,” she winked as she poured herself a cup of tea. She glanced around them and sat down across from him. “We gotta talk.” 

John raised a brow, “About?”

“Bane.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her clearly. 

He sat up straighter, completely focused on her. “Talk.”

“The word on the street is that he’s joined with the Joker’s men and they have gone underground once more.” 

John’s eyes widened, unable to comprehend her statement, she had to be wrong. “No.” He shook his head, his heart aching. “That’s not possible.” 

Selina arched a brow, looking at him as if he lost his mind. “This is Bane we’re talking about.” 

“But-”

“I know you have feelings or something for him, but you have to face fact that he’s a criminal.” 

“And you’re not?” He snapped back, “And yet you’ve slinked your way in.” 

She glared at him, “Goddamit, little bird, take the damn blinders off. He held the city hostage, he was going to blow up our city.”

He growled, feeling very defensive. “No, that was Talia’s plan…”

“Yeah, it was. Bane is an enforcer and has a fucking brilliant mind. But he was a follower and Talia lead him here.” She paused, dragging in a breath. “And now he’s aligned himself with the Joker.” 

John’s heart ached, not willing to believe that everything that passed between them meant nothing to him. “But he trained me.” He cared about him.

“And you’ve been out of commission for three weeks, that’s a lot of time especially when Bruce and Bane loathe each other.” Selina pointed out and he hated her for it. 

“So you’re blaming me?”

“I’m just pointing out the truth.” 

John glared at her, hating the thought that Bane would betray him in such a way. Not after everything they’ve been through. “He’s just finding their weaknesses.” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know, but for your sake I hope that he is.”

John rubbed his brow, closing his eyes. “How do you even know this?”

“I get around,” she reached across the table, her fingers ghosting over his. “My first night here, Bane and Bruce had a blowout fight. They disagreed on how to handle what had happened to you.” 

John winced, not really surprised. He wasn’t there to be the buffer between them and what every understanding they had dissolved. He worried his lip, sighing as he let his fingers brush against hers. “What should I do?”

“Go talk to him, find out the truth.” She encouraged. 

“Do you think he’s turned against us?” He asked, studying her. 

Selina shrugged her shoulders, “It doesn’t matter what I think, you are the one that knows him best. You saw the man that was behind the mask.” 

“I don’t think he’d betray me.” John stated, his conviction not as strong as it had been a moment before. 

“Then you should speak with him.”

“How?” He didn’t even know where to begin. “The sewers are massive, it would take forever.”

“Not exactly,” a smirk lingered on her lips. “Suit up, little bird we have work to do.” 

John inhaled sharply, holding his breath as he considered her proposal. Neither of them should be out there in their condition and Bruce will kill them for even trying. “Do you have a spare suit?”

“Of course,” she practically purred. “And it’ll be so good to get out of here and stretch my legs again.” He couldn’t imagine how antsy she must feel. He was itching to pull on his suit and it had only been a day or two of confinement for him. 

“Okay.” He glanced at the clock. “We’ll have to wait until he goes out on patrol.” 

“Works for me.” 

He nodded, his stomach knotting in anticipation. “If anything we’ll tell Bruce we were trying to bond or something.” 

She stood, leaning over him and brushing her lips against his ear. “I knew you liked me.” He rolled his eyes, jerking away. 

“They jury is still out on that,” he snorted and he finished off his tea, trying to fight off his nerves. He needed to do this, if only to find out the truth about Bane. His gut was telling him that Bane was still working with him and not against. 

“I’ll see you at dusk,” she waved at him and left him alone with his thoughts. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there and he jumped when Alfred joined him a moment later. “Master John, is there a reason you’re sitting here in the dark?”

“Didn’t you know, bats are nocturnal?” He forced a smile, pulling on the mask he hadn’t worn for almost a year. 

“I had an inkling.” He chuckled. “Is there anything you need?”

“Nah, I’m good.” John stood, stretching his cramped muscles. 

“Very well, sir. Dinner will be ready in an hour. And I’m preparing your favorite.” 

John smiled, knowing it was a small treat for surviving his ordeal… he just hoped it wouldn’t be his last meal too. “You’re the best, Al.”

“I do try.” Alfred smiled and John suddenly had an urge to hug him, but he refrained. “Go relax, Master John. You should be resting after your ordeal.”

John sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah. But that’s hard to do.” He added as he wandered away from the kitchen his mind racing at the thought of tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

John ran his fingers over Batman’s cape, trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt for going against Bruce’s wishes. He knew that the limited ban from the Batcave was for his best interest; after all, he did spend the last three weeks in a medicated coma. 

“Tick, tock.” 

John startled, glaring over at Selina who was already decked out in her black suit. “Jesus.” 

“You’re not even dressed, little bird.” She tsked, pushing him toward his suit. 

“Did I mention how annoying you are, Cat?” He grumbled as he started to undress, not even caring that he had an audience.

“I haven’t heard that one before.” She purred, watching him and she whistled as he pulled off the last piece of clothing. “Now I can see the appeal.” 

John flushed at her comment, “Cat.” 

She simply smiled and he rolled his eyes as he quickly pulled on his protective gear and he started fascinating his suit. “Now I wished I had seen your strip show.” 

He groaned, ignoring her as he placed on his mask. “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Finally.” 

He snorted, crossing over to the Batpod. “Where to?”

“I know a place,” She climbed onto the bike and winked at him. “Better hold on tight.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” He crossed his arms, refusing to let her drive.

“Time’s a wastin,” she pointed out as she revved the engine. “And we’ll have to be back before the Bat.”

He winced slightly and he reluctantly got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “This doesn’t mean I like you.” 

“We’ll see.” 

~

Nightwing lost track of the time, he always hated going into the sewers. He felt so trapped, he preferred the rooftops to be honest. He followed the sleek shadow of the Cat and he paused as he felt another presence. His muscles locked, ready to strike. 

They had already taken down a few lackeys with ease. And more seemed to linger the deeper they went, he had a hunch that they must be getting closer.

“You should not be here.”

Nightwing visibly relaxed at the familiar voice and he turned to Bane. “I needed to see you.” 

“You have always been weak to your desires,” he shook his head with disappointment. “You know better.”

Nightwing visibly deflated, feeling reprimanded. “Excuse me for wanting to see you! You’re the one that just left without a word.”

“I would not wait idly by while you were healing.”

“So you run off to become the Joker’s fucking henchman?” He snapped, “He’s the one that hurt me.”

Bane looked away, “I do what I must.” 

Nightwing gasped in shock, he wasn’t expecting confirmation. “Make me understand why.” 

“No.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed, “We need to go, little bird.” 

He shrugged off her hand, glaring at her. “Not until I get an answer.” 

“You got an answer, just not the one you wanted.” She pointed out and he wanted more than anything to scream out in frustration. He glanced back to Bane and his heart dropped when he wasn’t there. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, slamming his fist into the wall. 

“Nightwing,” she began and his heart squeezed tight, hating the kindness in her voice. He wished for her snarky comments instead. “We need to go.” 

He wanted to protest and try to chase Bane down, but he knew that he’d never find Bane if he didn’t want to be found. “Fine.” 

They made their way back up through the sewers and to the manor in record time, but not fast enough. Bruce was waiting for them in the Batcave. “Selina, I need a word with Nightwing.”

“Sorry, little bird,” she murmured, taking no time to disappear and leaving them alone. 

“Just don’t,” he began as he stripped the mask off his face and started to undress. 

Bruce’s lips thinned as he restrained himself, “John.” 

“I know you didn’t want me going out there, but I had to see for myself.” John grumbled, pulling a pair of sweats on and sitting down on the chair. “I didn’t want to believe it.”

“You may have just ruined all our hard work,” Bruce growled and John’s eyes widened with shock. 

“Wait, what?” He was floored, not expecting that either... but hope bubbled up in his chest, Bane didn’t betray him.

“What’s the first thing that I taught you?” He began and John rubbed his brow. 

“To get all the information first,” he whispered. “But that’s what I was trying to do!”

“And you risked getting exposed again!” Bruce growled.

“I’m immune now,” he snapped. “And maybe if you and Bane would actually let me know what the fuck was going on, then I wouldn’t have had to go looking for it.” 

“You should have come to me and not played in the sewers with Selina,” he countered and John snorted. 

“Maybe if you told me to begin with, I wouldn’t have. Selina at least told me what she had heard.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I’m your partner in more ways than one and I feel like you don’t trust me, you treat me like a child.”

Bruce frowned, “I don’t mean to. I’m just trying to keep you safe.” 

“I don’t need you to keep me safe and I don’t need to be saved,” he argued, standing up. “I’m not some fucking damsel in distress... the toxin wasn’t fun, but that’s why we do what we do. There’s going to be some risks, we’re only human.” John paused, his gaze locking with his. “If you can’t treat me as your partner, your lover, then tell me now and I’ll fucking go. I can’t do this shit anymore. I don’t want to be babied.”

Bruce’s jaw clenched and John knew that he wanted to snap back at him but he didn’t. Bruce dropped his gaze, looking away from him. John’s heart ached; it shouldn’t have to take this long for an answer. 

“You know what?” He got up, “Don’t answer that, I’m leaving.”

“Bane is working undercover for me, he’s infiltrated the Joker’s network and is trying to earn his trust.” 

John blinked, his heart racing as he tried to wrap his mind around the implication. And Bane’s words suddenly made more sense, “And I almost fucked that up?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He gasped, trying to understand why he couldn’t be told. “I heard it from Selina and you weren’t saying shit.”

“Because I wasn’t sure what your part would be,” he argued.

“And now?” John asked, studying him. Bruce looked away and his heart suddenly dropped. “What is it?” 

“Bane is to prove his loyalty,” Bruce glanced at the monitors and then back at him, the worry apparent in his eyes. 

“And how does that involve...” his voice trailed off, his breathing hitching slightly as he connected the dots. “Please tell me that I’m not going to be some fucking pawn between the two of you again.”

“You’re the one that asked.”

John swallowed hard, tears burning his eyes at the thought of being held captive again. “I’m the bait this time.”

“Yes.”

John could hear how much this was affecting Bruce, the strain in his voice was palpable. This wasn’t the first time the Joker held someone he cared about. “I’m not Rachel.”

Bruce clenched his fists, his face impassive and cold. “It feels like it.”

He crossed over to him. “Bane won’t let any harm come to me.”

“He may not have a choice,” he stated. “One life, over many.”

John shook his head, “No, that would be your decision or mine, but not Bane’s. He cares nothing for Gotham or the people we watch over.”

There was a glimmer of hope in Bruce’s eyes and John knew he was counting on Bane not to make the morally right decision. He pulled John closer, kissing him deeply.

John moaned against his lips, wrapping his arms around him. “When?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, cupping John’s chin in his hand, gazing into his eyes. “It has to look real.”

John leaned into Bruce’s touch. “Am I to be drugged again?”

“It’s most likely.” He rubbed his thumb over his cheek, before kissing him once more. 

“Fuck.” He pulled back, “Is that why you didn’t want me going out tonight?”

Bruce tensed slightly, “I just wanted more time with you... before.”

John shuddered at the thought, closing his eyes briefly. Bruce led him upstairs and John didn’t waste any time, tugging off Bruce’s clothes and pushing Bruce to the bed. John needed to feel all of him beside him, in him, around him... because this may be the last night they had together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the tags... the Joker is up to no good!

Nightwing had to admit that he was a little disappointed that nothing happened the next night of patrol and the next. The nights started to blur together, but nothing happened out of the ordinary. It was nerve-wracking, being on alert and ready to attack. 

For a he moment he wondered if this was the big punch line from the Joker. It was almost poetic in a way, get the Batman so worked up and do absolutely nothing. It’s fucking priceless and it was definitely working, Bruce was a mess… waiting for that last shoe to drop. He knew that every time Bruce looked at him he wondered if it would be the last time, if his fate was tied to Rachel’s. 

He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. He knew that if he died, Bruce would never come back from this and the symbol of Batman would die with him. He ran his fingers through his hair and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

Nightwing dived off the building, swinging into the air and for a split second he felt so free and alive. He took to the skies with ease and he loved every moment of this. He landed on top of the Wayne towers and glanced out over the city, smiling as he noticed the rosy hints of light starting to brighten the sky. 

“Nightwing.”

He blinked, acknowledging the hail from Batman. “Yeah?”

“I think we should call it a night,” his voice was gruff, but Nightwing could hear the palpable relief in his tone that nothing had happened during patrol. 

“Sounds good,” He smiled, stretching out as he readied his line. “Over and out,” he added as he closed off the link and soared through the sky. He landed safely on the ground and dashed to where he stashed the Batpod. 

He inhaled sharply as he noticed the flat tire and he cursed, “How is that even fucking possible?” On further investigation he noticed the thick gash through the tire and he tensed, knowing that someone had to put that there. He immediately hit the SOS single and he knew that help would be on its way. 

His heart skipped a beat, his breath hitching as he surveyed his surroundings. There was a shift in the shadows and he readied his stance. As the Joker emerged from the darkness, he was left speechless as he gazed at him. “Well, well.” The Joker began, smacking his lips. “So this is the little bird that caught the bat’s attention.”

“Nightwing.” He corrected sharply, looking him over. “You’re prettier in person.” 

A nightmare of a smile crossed over his face and he flipped his green tinged hair with a flicker of his wrist. “I see I have an admirer,” He grinned, leaning heavily onto a cane as he inched nearer. 

Nightwing kicked the cane out from under him, feeling a moment of pure satisfaction as the Joker dropped at the suddenness of it. “I’m a big fan.” He lied as he kicked at him again, relishing in the smack it made against the Joker’s face. 

The sound of the Joker’s laughter sent a chill down his spine and he tensed. “I like you,” He grinned. “Such a fighter.”

Nightwing hissed as he felt a prick against his neck and he immediately pulled out a dart. He glared at it, tossing it away as he stumbled, a sudden heaviness washing over his limbs. He caught movement to his right and he attempted to strike, but everything was so dark. He struggled to stay alert and he cursed at them for being underhanded and using drugs against him. 

But he should have known better… it was the Joker after all. 

~

He blinked his eyes, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton and every muscle in his body ached. He forced himself to look up at his tingling fingers to see that his wrists were bound and he was hanging from the wall? The ceiling? He was too groggy to figure it out. He struggled, hissing as the restraints cut into his wrists and he stilled when he realized that he had been stripped of his suit and his skin was coated with thick white makeup. It burned and itched every inch of his body, he felt like he was on fire with nothing to quench it.

John glanced down, making out the bat emblem cut into his chest. He couldn’t look away from the slow trickle of blood that dripped down, the contrast horrifying against his white painted skin. “Fuck.” 

He pulled desperately against the binds, only pausing this time when he heard laughter from the distance and he strained to make out who it was. “Who’s there?”

“Still so defiant,” the Joker’s voice rang out as he stepped closer and John stiffened, glaring at him. “This is going to be fun.”

“Let me go!” He demanded, struggling against his binds once more. 

“Now why would I do that?” The Joker seemed intrigued, letting out a laugh as he smacked and licked his exaggerated lips. “The Batman will come for you.” 

John couldn’t deny that, “What do you want?”

He chuckled, sliding the tip of his cane down John’s chest. “The Batman.” 

“You can’t get everything you want.” 

The Joker tsked him, smiling wider. John was unable to look away from his face as the Joker leaned into him. “This time I do.” 

He inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth as the Joker touched him, running his nails down his side. “Over my dead body!” He jerked away from his touch, but he wasn’t able to go far. 

“That can be arranged,” the Joker laughed, brushing his lips against the bat emblem on his chest. “In fact, that’s what we have planned.”

John was horrified, his mouth dropping in shock. He knew that this was an option, but he wanted to believe that it wouldn’t come down to that. “Don’t touch me.” 

“My dearie, that isn’t an option.” He stepped away and raised his hand and his lackeys appeared from the shadows. 

His eyes narrowed onto Bane, but he didn’t acknowledge him. It was part of the plan, he tried to tell himself, but it didn’t stop the ache that settled in his chest. It was like looking into a stranger’s eyes. John pulled once more at his bindings, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed the remnants of white paint on Bane’s fingers. 

“Take him up,” The Joker ordered and he was shot once more with a sedative. 

John’s gaze blurred as he watched the Joker leave and Bane gazed down at him as he unlaced his bindings. “Bane,” he whimpered, needing anything to know that he was still on their side. His side.

Bane’s eyes softened ever so slightly and he gazed intently into his eyes and John cried out in relief which would have been taken for distress by anyone else. John faltered on his feet and leaned into Bane’s arms, trusting him to take care of him as darkness washed over him.


	15. Chapter 15

John jerked awake, a haze of disorientation washing over him and for a split second he thought he was back home. He shuddered, trying to grasp onto that feeling for as long as he could. He could almost hear Bruce’s voice whispering into his ear. 

“John.” 

He closed his eyes, licking at his dry lips. “Bruce,” he rasped, wondering if he was having auditory hallucinations… it wasn’t possible for him to be able to hear him like this. The Joker had taken his communicator and his link to the outside world when he had him stripped and laid bare. 

“Hold on,” he replied, his voice heavy with emotions that they dared not speak on. And John knew that this wasn’t a hallucination, he could hear him and it rejuvenated him ever so slightly.

He wanted to beg for him to hurry up and save him. He felt so weak and desperate… and it had only been a few hours for all he knew. “I’m okay,” he lied, knowing that’s what Bruce needed to hear for him to do his job.

There was a sigh of relief and John knew that he made the right choice. “We’ll make our move soon.” 

“I’m kinda tied up here, so I guess I’ll stick around,” he tried to keep his voice as light as he could, even though he felt the opposite. He startled slightly when Bane suddenly appeared at his side. John’s eyes widened as Bane cupped his face and John tilted his head into his touch, soaking in the caring touch.

Bane removed the com link from his ear and John suddenly knew that he was the one that put it there in order for them to talk and he was instantly grateful for that. “You lied,” he simply stated as he placed it in his own ear and immediately turned away.

John huffed, flexing his fingers and aggravating his wrists. “No, wait.” He cried out desperately as he shifted his weight, trying to reduce the ache in his muscles. John watched Bane as he turned to him, his lips moving and he knew he was talking to Bruce. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Bane crossed his arms, taking a step closer. His stance was intimidating, but John could see that he was doing it more to prevent himself from giving away that there was something more between them. “You have been taught well, use that knowledge.”

John searched his eyes, not sure how to reply. He didn’t feel liked this compared to any of his training scenarios… even when he was held captive before, he never felt like this. And it gave him vivid clarity on how much Bane did care for him all along. “It isn’t the fucking same! The Joker’s fucking insane.”

His gaze locked with his for a moment, before his eyes darted away from him and when Bane looked back there was a cool hatred and John stiffened. Bane backhanded him and John reeled from the blow, his whole body shuddering as he cried out in pain. 

“How is our little bird?” 

The Joker’s voice washed over him and he tensed, trying to keep his wits about him and play his part. “I’m not little.” John insisted. 

The Joker swept his gaze over him. “That’s debatable,” he chuckled, holding up a syringe, filled with a green liquid that almost glowed in the dim light. 

John inhaled sharply, jerking on his binds as the Joker neared with the syringe. “Doping up really isn’t my kinda thing. Now a good cigar would be nice.” 

“Now, doesn’t the little birdie want to sprout some wings?” The Joker smacked his lips, licking them as he leaned into him. He raised the syringe and jabbed the needle into his chest. “A little modification is in order.”

John cried out as the pain ignited from the injection site and his scream of agony morphed off into hysterical laughter. “No,” he barely wheezed through the laughter. Dread washed over him, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to survive the serum a second time.

The Joker’s smile widened into a gruesome sight and he laughed, “Bravo!” 

John tried to stay conscious as his body shuddered and his vision grayed out. When he was able to lock his gaze onto the Joker, he watched as the Joker leaned up, kissing Bane on his mask and then skipping away. 

He blinked, screaming as Bane morphed into two and then three. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push out the images. “BANE!” He cried out as his back arched and laughter bubbled once more through his lips. “Why did the chicken cross the road?” 

“The chicken?” Bane repeated, his arms bracing John’s side. 

“Because he’s Batman!” He laughed, his body jerking beyond his control. “Batman!” He rasped out, “Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman, Batman, Batman!”

“John.” 

John forced his gaze to Bane, his mind clearing for a moment and all he could think of was how he’ll never survive this a second time and how he’ll never see Bruce again. “Tell him, I’m sorry.” He blinked away the sudden rush of tears, hiccupping with a sob. 

Bane undid the restraints and John fell forward into his arms, crying in hysterical laughter. “Do not give up hope.” He insisted. “That is not who you are.”

He had to admit he was more lucid this time around and he suddenly clung onto that thought, hoping that this wasn’t the end. This time Lucius wasn’t here to help him… and he wasn’t sure how much longer this could last. “Promise me, if… if I…”

“No.” Bane refused as he helped him to a cot. “Sleep it off.”

John laughed at that, snorting at the absurd notion that he could sleep. “Ha.” But as soon as he rested his head on the hard mat, he found himself drifting off to sleep, his body pushed beyond exhaustion.


	16. Chapter 16

John groaned, forcing himself to the edge of the cot as he threw up what little was in his stomach. His body felt like it was revolting against him, turning him inside out. He wiped at his mouth, curling into himself. “Fuck.”

“Your body is purging the toxin.”

John closed his eyes even tighter, Bane’s words washing over him and his mind tried to understand what that meant. “I feel like I’m dying.” 

“Then it is working.”

He shuddered, “That’s not very reassuring.”

“What do you hear?”

John blinked, trying to concentrate on his surroundings. It was deathly quiet, all he could hear was his own ragged breathing. “Nothing.”

“Exactly,” Bane replied and John could almost see the smile on his lips. 

He rubbed at his face, confused. “Fuck you.” Bane laughed in response and John was about to curse him once more for his insensitivity when he suddenly understood. “Oh.” He forced himself to sit up, looking over him. It wasn’t his surrounding that was quiet, it was him… he was no longer laughing or telling absurd jokes. “How?”

“A precaution,” he answered in his normal brisk style and John sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get a real answer and maybe that’s what was best at the moment. Bane paused, looking away. “To ensure your safety you must pretend.”

John made a face at the thought and he scratched at his skin, grimacing as the white paint flaked off. “Fuck.” 

Bane placed his hand on John’s shoulder and he almost burst out in tears. He wasn’t strong enough for this; maybe he never really had a chance as a superhero. He rubbed at his face once more, he had to do this for Bruce, for Batman. For himself. 

He leaned heavily into his touch, soaking in his support for as long as Bane was able to give it. “How long?”

“You already know the answer to that.” He squeezed his shoulder and pulled away. 

John nodded his head, licking at his lips and realizing just how dry his mouth was. He couldn’t remember the last time he had anything to drink and he craved something cold to drink.

Footsteps neared and John immediately tensed up, forcing himself to laugh as the Joker appeared. John kept telling himself that this was just another mask to wear. He smiled wider for the Joker, laughing hysterically. 

“Why aren’t you dead?” He cried out, running his fingers through his green hair and tugging on it. “I thought only cats had nine lives.” The Joker pulled out another syringe and John faltered, his laughter dying on his lips. 

John used the last of his energy and kicked him, smirking as his blow dislodged the syringe from his hand and it went skittering across the floor. “Didn’t you hear? The early bird always gets his worm.”

The Joker’s eyes widened and he smiled, looking over at Bane. “I’m starting to like you, kid.” He flashed him a horrific smile, his eyes bright. “Too bad you have to die.”

Before John could register the movement, the Joker produced another syringe and jabbed it into his side. The serum burned as it seared his skin from inside out. He cried out, pushing him away as he passed into darkness. 

~

“John!” 

He felt hands on him, shaking him as he tried to respond to his name. He blinked, trying to make out the shadows before his eyes. John shuddered, his eyes rolling back as he slipped back under unable to break through the darkness. 

“John!”

The voice was so urgent and he recognized it as the Batman… it was time. He tried to push through the drugged veil that continued to hold him back. He inhaled sharply as his fingers gripped onto the fabric of the cape that he knew so well and he forced himself to open his eyes, needing the visual confirmation as much as the Batman did. “Yeah,” he barely managed, finally able to make out the cowl above him. Their gazes locked and he felt his breath catch in his throat at the intensity of the Batman’s gaze and all he wanted to do was curl up in the safety of his arms. 

“We don’t have much time,” a voice interrupted and it took John a moment to realize that it was Selina and he rolled his head, smiling as he caught a glimpse of Catwoman in her sleek black outfit.

“Can you stand?” Batman questioned and he grunted, not sure if he could. With his help he forced himself to stand up and he trembled as he tried to take a step. 

John tensed as he heard what sounded like someone clapping. “Did you really think it would be that easy, Batsy?” 

Batman practically shoved him into Selina’s arms and John grabbed onto her as he turned his head to see the Joker emerging from the shadow. “Joker.” Batman acknowledged as he took the fighting stance, ready to attack if need be. Which they all knew was pretty much guaranteed at this point.

“That’s Mr. J to you,” a squeaky high voice pointed out and John’s gaze widened as a petite blonde joined the Joker’s side in a ridiculous red and black getup. 

“Harley,” Selina hissed and John couldn’t help but laugh. This was the one that took the Cat down? The thought was so absurd, that once he started laughing, he found he couldn’t stop. 

“Little bird, come here.” 

John inhaled sharply at the Joker’s command, his body jerking as he stood up straighter, almost out of his own control. His eyes’ widened as he looked to Batman and with strength he didn’t know he possessed, he flipped Selina over his shoulder and kicked her away with such force that she dropped to the ground, almost lifeless. 

He was horrified of his actions, it was like he was watching something out of a nightmare. He crossed over to the Joker and stood still as the Joker patted him on the cheek. “Such a good little birdie.”

John blinked, unable to do much more. 

“What have you done?” Batman demanded and the Joker laughed.

“Such poetic justice, dontcha think, Batty?” The Joker leaned into John, his lips brushing against his neck as he tugged on John’s hair. “Kill him.”

Before he could process what he said, his body was already moving. He felt as if he lodged a knife in his own heart as he viciously attacked Batman. He got in a few blows before Batman would even respond.

John reeled from a blow and he spit out a mouthful of blood. He continued to push forward, attacking Batman as if he meant nothing to him... he felt like a puppet on a string. It made him sick.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and he only paused for a fraction of a moment before he turned on him. Bane had interceded and now he was at the mercy of his relentless attack. John suddenly felt a prick against his neck and he slapped away the tiny batarang. John welcomed the haze of drugs that clouded his thoughts and he dropped to his knees, feeling more in charge of his body. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before the darkness wrapped around him once more.


	17. Chapter 17

“Can we counteract the toxin?” 

“In time, perhaps. But the Joker used our own serum against it.” 

John blinked, the voices continuing to argue as he tried to make them out. Bruce and Fox. “Bruce,” he barely managed, his body feeling parched and utterly exhausted. 

“I’m here,” he stated as he placed his hand on John’s arm, caressing him with the brush of his thumb. 

John closed his eyes, just focusing on that small touch and the heat of his hand. “Please tell me I’ve not been drugged for three weeks,” he grumbled as he lifted his fingers, needing to touch him. 

“Not this time,” Bruce trailed his fingers down his arm, threading his fingers with his and John let out a small sigh of contentment.

He squeezed his hand as he suddenly recalled his actions and he inhaled sharply. “Selina? Is she okay?”

“She’s nursing a concussion,” He smirked, “But as you know, she’s adaptable.”

John snorted, he knew that and he was relieved that he didn’t impact any permanent injury. He’d never forgive himself if he had. He knew his sudden attack had caught her off guard, she didn’t even attempt to counteract it. “And the Joker?”

Bruce’s fingers tightened around his and John had a sinking feeling what his answer would be. “He got away.”

John should have guessed that much, he was meant to be the distraction and kill the Batman. “Because of me,” he cursed under his breath. “And Bane?”

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He questioned a bit sharply, “You should know! He’s helping us.”

“Exactly, he stayed back to help you,” Bruce quickly added. “He risked everything he developed with the Joker to do so.” He paused, glancing away from him. “He’s not checked in since… and if he does his job, I don’t expect to hear from him until they have reestablished their base.” 

John frowned, “So he could be totally fucked and it’s my fault.”

“John.”

“No, this is fucked up… And I’m never going to be the bait again… I can’t do that again.” He attempted to sit up, growling when he realized that he was strapped down to the bed, being completely restrained. “What the fuck?” John’s anger flashed in his eyes, not understanding why this was needed.

“It’s for your safety,” Bruce rubbed his fingers down his arm, attempting to soothe him. “You’ve been compromised.”

His anger faded slightly at his words. “Compromised?”

“We’ve been trying to eradicate the serum which the Joker used to control you,” Lucius added and John’s gaze shot to him, almost forgetting that he was in the room. “The sedative nullified it, but the lingering effect is unknown.”

“But I can purge it from my system, like the other one, right?” He asked, his nerves washing over him and he suddenly dreaded the answer.

“That has yet to be seen,” he glanced over at Bruce, his face grim. “The Joker was smart and used our own agents against us.”

“The precaution,” John inhaled, suddenly recalling Bane’s words. “I had something in my blood to prevent the toxin from working.”

“Yes, once I neutralized the first toxin, I was able to make a base compound as protection to a possible second injection. I had anticipated him to improve on the one he already tested on you. He would have been a fool not to know of the inoculations to the general public.” 

John closed his eyes, all this was making his head hurt even more. “I don’t get it. I didn’t even realize the Joker had such a background in all that… ya know?”

“He’s smart, but he doesn’t have the science to manipulate it as it is now.” Fox agreed, looking once more to Bruce. “If I had to guess I’d say we’ve seen something almost similar before, but not from the Joker.”

Bruce frowned. “He’s locked up.”

“Who?” John asked, thoroughly confused. 

“Doctor Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow.” 

The name was familiar, but John couldn’t immediately place him. “So the Scarecrow is helping the Joker? That doesn’t make sense.” But it was the Joker, so maybe it did make sense in some twisted way. He jerked against the restraints, “Can you please let me out of these damn things in the meantime?”

Bruce shared a glance with Lucius and nodded. “You may still be under his control.”

John inhaled sharply, shaking his head. “No, I can’t be… he’s not even here.” 

“He planted the trigger,” he began. “Until you finish the job he gave you, you may never be fully free from his control.” 

“But he told me to kill him and I’m not trying to do that now,” John protested, looking between them.

“He didn’t tell you to kill me,” Bruce offered. 

Dread washed over John, not willing to believe that the Joker could still have control over him. “He told me to kill the Batman… but, no. I wouldn’t! Not now.” 

“We can test that theory and see.” Fox offered and John nodded in agreement, fighting the restraints once more. 

Bruce sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s too soon.” 

“No, it’s not. We need to test this and figure it out.” John argued, wanting to prove that he wasn’t under the Joker’s thumb anymore and get out of these damn restraints. 

Bruce reluctantly nodded and left the room. John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to prepare for his return. If they were right, he didn’t know what he would do… that would be no more patrol with Batman. The thought made his heart ache. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Batman’s voice washed over him and he shuddered, his body flushing slightly as he looked up at him. John’s heart started to pound in his chest and he immediately started to fight his restraints. He had the unbelievable need to hurt him, to kill him. 

The thought burned through him like a lighted flame and he couldn’t think of anything else. He growled as he snapped through one of the restraints and he tried to lunge toward him. He stilled only when he felt a rush of drugs and he blinked, his own thoughts returning to him. It was only then that he realized that he had an IV in his arm, giving him fluids and now drugs courtesy of Fox. “Fuck.” Bruce pulled the cowl off and the rest of the desire to hurt him faded as he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

John shifted, eyes flying open as he realized he was free of the restraints and he sat up with a start. He looked wildly around the room and calmed as he realized he was in his bed at the manor, he was home. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, cringing as he realized he still had a coat of white paint on his skin. 

“How do you feel?”

John glanced over at Bruce, “Like shit, but that’s quite an improvement over feeling like death.” He rubbed at his skin. “I need a shower.”

Bruce nodded. “I attempted to give you a sponge bath, but the paint was thick and I barely made a dent.” 

“Too bad I was too doped up to appreciate it.” John smirked as he inched himself to the edge of the bed and tentatively stood up. 

“Another time, perhaps.” He crossed over to him, offering his arm and John gratefully took it. 

John leaned into him, walking with him to the bathroom. “Any new developments?”

“No.” 

He frowned, pausing in front of the mirror. “Feels like I did all that for nothing,” he ran his fingers over the bat symbol on his chest. It was obvious that it would scar and be a permanent reminder that the Joker marked him.

“It may fade in time,” Bruce offered as his gaze met his in the mirrored reflection. He brushed his lips against the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around him.

John leaned back against him, “I kinda like it. It’s you.” 

He snorted, shaking his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll have Alfred send up some soup.” 

“God, that sounds like heaven…” he hummed, running his fingers over Bruce’s arms. “I can’t remember the last thing I ate.” He paused, looking up at him. “How long was I down there? I kinda lost track of time.”

“Longer than I had planned,” he began. “By the time we reached you, seventy-two hours had passed.”

John’s eyes widened, “Really? It felt longer than that.”

“Water deprivation would do that,” Bruce held him close and John didn’t object, he felt safe in his arms. “We gave you fluids to quench your body and now you must rest to finish healing.” 

“Seems like that’s all I do know, rest and heal.” He frowned, disappointed in himself. “And I’m compromised.”

“You’re strong, John, and you have survived. You’re my hope and my heart.” Bruce whispered. “And we’ll work something out until Fox finds the answer to cure you.” 

John felt his skin flush, his heart skipping a beat at his words. It was the closest that he has ever come to saying that he loved him. “And you’re my heart,” he assured him as he turned in his arms, pressing his lips against his and kissing him deeply. 

Bruce tensed, no longer returning the kiss and John pulled back slightly confused. His fingers gripped John’s hips and he cursed under his breath. 

“What?” John questioned, studying the shift in his demeanor. He followed Bruce’s gaze and glanced down at his back. “What the fuck?” He inhaled sharply, taking in the slash on his lower back. 

Bruce didn’t budge from his spot, his thumb brushing against the raised skin. “He’s going to pay for this.”

He frowned, unable to make out what it was supposed to be. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s an exaggerated smile, what he puts on all his victims.” He hissed between his teeth and John’s gaze narrowed slightly as he made it out. 

“But why on my back?” He asked, looking up at Bruce. 

“To remind me and no one else,” He growled. “Why else would he put it there?”

John pressed his brow against Bruce’s chest. “That would imply he knew that we were together as well… that he knew who we are.” Bruce didn’t answer, not willing to consider that the Joker knew that Batman was indeed Bruce Wayne. 

Bruce’s fingers brushed against the scarred skin once more, as if his touch would be able to make it disappear. “I’m sorry.” 

“No,” John shook his head, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, it’s part of the job. It’s a battle wound, nothing else.” He kissed him. “I’m here and that’s all that matters.”

Bruce sighed, returning the kiss. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“Yes,” he agreed as he stepped in and turned on the water. He moaned as the water cascaded over his body and he closed his eyes, enjoying the water... it felt like it has been years since he last had a shower. 

Bruce joined him after he discarded his clothes and helped him rid his body of the sickly white paint. He kissed his shoulder, “You look a little more human.” 

“And less like a clown?” John snorted as he wrapped his arms around him. “I do believe you promised me an orgasm and soup.” 

Bruce laughed, shaking his head as he turned off the water. “I don’t recall an orgasm on the list.” 

“It was worth a shot,” he smirked, leaning into him. 

“You’re incorrigible.” He snorted as he grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. 

John chuckled, feeling more at ease and for just a moment he forgot about everything else and just concentrated on Bruce’s caring touch. “I never had any complaints.” 

Bruce snapped the towel against John’s ass. “Bed. Now.” 

“So bossy,” John grinned. “I like it.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and helped him back to the bed. “Alfred should be up shortly.”

“Awesome.” He paused as he glanced over the bed. “Is it my imagination or were the sheets changed?”

“Those sheets were streaked with the white paint, I thought you might prefer a clean bed,” Bruce shrugged as John stretched out. “Fox sent me home with some pain meds if you need it.”

“No more drugs,” he groaned. “I’ve had enough to last a fucking lifetime.” His skin was a little sensitive on his wrists, chest, and lower back. But that was to be expected, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He was sore and he hated to admit that all he really wanted was to go to sleep. He pulled up the covers, snuggling in as he watched Bruce dress. 

“Good evening sirs, I do hope I’m not intruding.” Alfred announced at the door. “But I do have the soup and tea you requested.” 

“You’re a lifesaver, Al.” John beckoned him as he settled back against the headboard and smoothed the covers to place the tray on his lap. 

Alfred’s gaze lingered on his chest, but he didn’t comment. “Chicken and rice,” he placed the tray on the bed. “And some Chamomile tea to help you sleep.”

“Sounds perfect,” John smiled gratefully and took a sip of his tea, loving the heat that coated his throat and hummed. “Thanks, Al.”

“Will there be anything else, Master John?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

Alfred nodded, leaving them be. John dug in, practically inhaling the soup. 

“You might want to slow down,” Bruce commented as he sat down beside him. “You’ll make yourself sick.” 

“Don’t care, tastes too good.” John licked his lips, leaning over and giving Bruce a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m not going to hold your hair if you start puking.” He snorts, wiping his cheek. 

“Bane did.” 

Bruce’s eyes narrow, “He wouldn’t if you purposefully made yourself sick.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes, knowing that both of the men in his life would. He finished off his soup and his tea, yawning as he pushed the tray away and Bruce took it. “Are you gonna go on patrol?”

“Yes.” 

John nodded, wishing he was too. He curled up on his side. “Will you stay until I go to sleep?”

He raised a brow, considering it. “I can stay for a moment.”

John closed his eyes as Bruce joined him in bed and he curled around him. “I doubt it’ll take that long.”

Bruce kissed his neck, wrapping his arm around him. “Good night, John.” 

“Night,” he inhaled as he slowly drifted to sleep, feeling warm and content. Safe.


	19. Chapter 19

A week passed with no news from Bane and John was getting antsy. There was no sign of the Joker, Harley Quinn, or of the Scarecrow anywhere on the horizon. It put him on edge as everyone else in the Wayne Manor. It was almost worse than being held captive… almost. 

John felt like a ghost haunting the manor, especially since he was not allowed to go on patrol, which left him more than enough time to read everything about the Scarecrow and the fact that he may be working with the Joker scared him to death.

“Pouting is so unbecoming,” Selina chirped as she suddenly appeared in the library and interrupted his solitude.

John rolled his eyes, putting his book aside. “What did the kittycat drag in this time?”

“Touché, little bird.”

He tensed slightly, hating that name even more since the Joker had a fondness for it too. “What is it?”

She shrugged, “I just thought you’d want to know that Bane is on the comm link.”

“What?” He inhaled sharply as he jumped up from his seat and raced down to the batcave, Selina following close behind him. 

Bruce looked over at him as he neared the computer, “I had a feeling you’d like to say hello.”

“John.” 

“Hey,” John grinned, relief washing over him at hearing his voice. “How’s the big clown?”

“Good.”

“That’s just great,” he rolled his eyes, squeezing Bruce’s shoulder as he leaned into him. “And the Scarecrow?”

“The same.”

John groaned, “Perfect.” Before he could add anything else, Bruce started talking to him in a language he didn’t know. They spoke rapidly and Bruce growled, standing up and slamming his hands on the console. “What?”

The comm link clicked off and Bruce turned to him. “Go upstairs.”

“Fuck no,” he huffed, crossing his arms. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

“John.” He stressed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I have to follow up some leads.”

“Let me help.”

He pursed his lips together, looking away from him and glancing at Selina. “Suit up.” He turned away, heading to the hidden compartment. 

John clenched his fists in resentment, even if he knew it wasn’t Bruce’s fault. His breathing hitched as the batsuit rose from the floor and it took all his willpower not to attack. “There has to be something I can do.”

Bruce tensed, hanging his head for a moment. “We can’t risk it.” 

“We’ve been working on this, let me try… I can help.” He practically pleaded, not wanting to stay back. He glared over at Selina as she began to suit up, hating her even more that she was taking his place beside Batman. 

“You did say he could have a test run,” Selina added and John was grateful for the support. “I’ll stay with him.”

He hated the thought of her babysitting him, but he’d do anything for the chance to get out there and do what he’s been trained to do. “Please, we can’t let the Joker win.”

Bruce turned to him, “Selina could you give us a moment?” She didn’t need to be asked twice and slinked off. He waited until he heard the elevator buzz before his gaze locked with his. “I’m not trying to punish you.”

“I know, but it feels like that.” John sighed, rubbing his neck. “We’ve been working on my trigger and I’ve managed not to attack the Batman.” 

“Bane agrees with me.” He stated and John frowned, hating that they would work against him like this. 

“And you both agreed that I should be fucking bait, and you know how well that went.” He snapped. “This isn’t fair. Why the hell did you even bother training me, if you were going to pull me out of action every time you felt the need to protect me?” 

“John.”

“No, this argument is getting fucking old. You don’t treat me like an equal… fuck, you even give Bane more trust.”

Bruce pursed his lips together, “That’s not true.”

“You purposely planned your next action in a language I didn’t know!” He argued. “I’m tired of feeling like second best.” Bruce took a step closer to him and John took a step back. “No, don’t touch me… don’t kiss me, cause you always seem to twist your affection so you get your way.” 

“I will not apologize for wanting to keep you safe, especially since the Joker’s toxin still pumps in your veins.” He explained. “We have worked with the one trigger that we know of, but there’s a possibility that there’s more than one trigger.”

John frowned, his heart skipping a beat. “No, I’d know if there was another.”

“Bane thinks otherwise, he’s the one that asked for you to stay back tonight.” Bruce paused, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder.

He growled, “You’re both being overprotective. Please let me try, I need to do this… to prove to myself that I still can.” He took a step closer to him, cupping Bruce’s face. “To prove to you.”

“John.” He briefly closed his eyes and sighed, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and it filled John’s heart with love. “It’s not safe,” he breathed against his lips as he pulled back slightly, brushing his lips against John’s brow.

“This is Gotham, Bruce… if it wasn’t the Joker, it would be someone else.” He wrapped his arms around him, gazing into his eyes. “If it makes you feel better, I’m cool with Selina covering my back. I’m ready to go out again.” 

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed and John grinned at him, pulling him into a deep kiss and they just stood there, holding each other and just breathing each other in. “Suit up.”

“Gladly,” he smiled brightly. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

Bruce shook his head, “If there’s any sign of the toxin working against you…”

“I know,” John reassured him, squeezing his hand. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“A parameter check in the Narrows, the Scarecrow’s lab… they’re formulating a new compound that is a mixture of the Crane’s fear serum and the Joker’s toxin.” 

John inhaled sharply. “Damn.”

“If all goes well, we’ll lead a strike against them tomorrow night.” Bruce continued as he turned away and started to suit up. 

John watched him, itching to attack as he began his transformation into Batman. “As long as I don’t have to be the bait, I’m up for it.”

“Never again.”

John pushed himself to turn and start to put on his own suit. It felt like years since he donned his suit and transformed into Nightwing. He clicked on his mask as he stole one last glance at Batman. He wrapped his arms around himself as he took a deep breath, forcing himself to work through the exercises that Fox and Bruce had drilled into him for the last week to fight the trigger. 

“Are we good to go?” Selina asked as she returned and grabbed her gloves and mask.

“Yeah.” He grinned, taking a deep breath and watched as Batman climbed into the Bat and took off a moment later. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Kinky,” she purred as she headed to the Batpod and they were off.


	20. Chapter 20

Nightwing flew through the air, loving how the cool air nipped at his skin. It was invigorating and he finally felt at peace with the last few weeks, this was why he was out here. On the way to the rendezvous point, they encountered an attempted robbery and he felt elated that he was able to take the hoodlum down and nodded to the Commissioner when he picked him up. 

“It’s good to see you out again,” Gordon smiled and he smirked, leaning back against the wall. 

“You have no idea. It’s great to be back.” 

He nodded, “Be careful out there, I hear there’s activity near the Narrows.” 

Nightwing squared his shoulders slightly, “So we’ve heard.”

“I can trust that you’re on it.”

“We’re on it,” he stressed, reading his line. Nightwing gave the Commissioner one quick nod before he shot the line and flew up the building. 

“Took long enough,” Catwoman glanced at her wrist as if she was looking at her nonexistence watch. 

He snorted, “Relax we have plenty of time, we’re just doing a parameter check tonight.”

She pursed her lips together, rubbing her arms. “I don’t think so little bird… don’t you feel it?”

“Feel it?” Nightwing echoed and as he stood beside her on the rooftop, he felt a shift in the wind and he shivered. “It’s just a storm.”

“The last storm resulted in Gotham’s occupation,” she huffed and he felt his stomach flip, a sudden spike of nerves washing over him. 

“What?”

“There’s a storm coming, little bird, and this time there may be no salvation.” She whispered as she stepped up on the edge, before diving off. He followed after her, his unease becoming more and more the closer they got. 

His heart skipped a beat and he hit his comm link. “Location?” There was a buzz of activity and then nothing but silence. “Batman!”

“Tsk, tsk, little bird. Now look who has become the bait?” 

Dread washed over him and his heart raced as noxious laughter vibrated all around him, until there was nothing more than his hideous voice echoing in the air. “Joker.” 

“Oh, you remember me, how sweet.” His lips smacked and Nightwing could almost see his lips form a wide horrific smile. “Look how the mighty fall.” An explosion rocked through the air, shooting debris everywhere. “In itty, bitty little pieces.”

His laughter and taunting words echoed in his ear, spurring him to move. Nightwing didn’t spare a moment’s thought and he sprinted toward the epic center. “No!” He cried out, pushing himself forward, not caring if Catwoman was following him or not. He needed to find Batman…Bruce. 

He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare, this wasn’t happening. It was supposed to be just a fucking reconnaissance mission. His heart was racing and he rushed into the building. It was still smoking, flames licking at his suit as he pushed forward into what appeared to be a demolished lab of some sort. 

“Nightwing! Wait.” 

He cursed to himself, it was the wrong voice on the comm link… he needed to find Batman. He began to search the debris, coughing as the air thickened with smoke. Nightwing suddenly felt arms wrap around him and pull him away, kicking and screaming from the scene. He turned, almost expecting it to be Bane that had rescued him from the building, but deep down he knew it wasn’t. It felt wrong. He continued to fight the fireman’s grip, but he faltered as the smoke coated his lungs and he coughed violently. 

“Breathe,” a voice barked as a mask was forced onto his face and he drew in a shaky breath. 

He blinked, the oxygen leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He pushed the mask away, his gaze finally focusing on the fireman’s bright blue eyes. They fixated on him, boring into him as if waiting for him to...

Fuck. 

And suddenly he knew that the oxygen wasn’t just oxygen. He felt dizzy, but he didn’t know if it was from the smoke inhalation or the tainted oxygen. He caught a flicker of a shadow moving toward them, “It’s the Scarecrow!” 

Laughter bubbled up from the false fireman and he dashed away, Catwoman giving him chase. He felt his muscles cramp up and he cursed himself for losing focus and being compromised once more. 

“Nightwing!” 

He jerked his head to see the Commissioner running onto the scene. “Scarecrow,” he pointed off into the direction that they had fled and he forced himself to stand, darkness threatening to wash over him and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He could hear Gordon’s men taking control of the situation and the sirens nearing. “Are you alright, son?”

Nightwing shook his head, drawing in another breath of air. “Fox. Oxygen. Tainted.”

“Fox?” He repeated as he grabbed his phone and offered it to him. 

He took the phone, but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. His words died on his lips and he laughed bitterly, pushing the phone back at him. Nightwing cried out as he glanced down to see flames flickering on his suit and he tried to brush them off. His nerves felt raw and exposed as he tried to extinguish them, he felt like he was trapped.

“Nightwing!” 

He looked up, panic taking over him as he glanced up to see the shadows closing in on him. He hissed as a he felt a needle jabbed into his neck and he breathed in a little easier as his gaze locked onto Lucius Fox. “Batman! He’s… he…”

“Here.”

Nightwing startled at his voice, whipping around to see him dropping to the ground beside him. He rubbed at his eyes, unable to believe that he was breathing, safe at his side. “Batman?”

He glanced around, “What happened?” 

Nightwing shuddered, grabbing at his hair as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. “I thought you were in the explosion.” He gestured to what was left of the smoking building. He reached out, grabbing onto Batman’s arm. “He was on the comm link. The Joker.”

Batman growled. “He hacked into my frequency, and I lost contact with everyone. I went back to the cave to fix it. Fox alerted me of your call.”

“The Joker fucked with my head and I lost it, letting the damn Scarecrow get the best of me.” He rubbed at his face, looking to Fox. “He was dressed as a fireman and he put that damn mask on me… I didn’t realize it was him and I sucked in the toxic gas as instructed.”

“Which is what I suspected and inoculated you with the antidote, how are you feeling?” Fox questioned, looking over him. 

He blinked, taking a moment to take inventory. “I’m okay… fuck, it all felt so real. The fire and the shadows attacking me.” He rubbed at his chest, his lungs still burning from the smoke exposure. 

“This was all a diversion,” Batman stated and he had to agree. “Where’s Selina?”

Nightwing swallowed hard, glancing away. “She went after the Scarecrow.” 

“They purposely set out to isolate each of us.” 

“It worked,” he whispered. “We should go after her, she should have been back by now.” He scrubbed at his eyes. “It’s been…” he looked over at Fox and the Batman. “How long did it take you to get here?” It suddenly occurred to him that it was later than he realized, the drugs really fucked with his head. “Fuck.” 

Batman squeezed his shoulder and he leaned back into his touch, soaking all the strength he could from that touch. “You need to be checked out.” 

“No, I’m fine.” It was a lie and he knew that they saw right through him, his voice was strained and far too breathy. 

Batman snorted, rubbing Nightwing’s neck before he pulled away and readied his line. He looked to Gordon, giving him a curt nod before he soared up into the sky. 

“Son, you need to be checked out.” Gordon stated, sharing a knowing glance with Fox. 

Nightwing grumbled, but he reluctantly followed Fox back to his lab, it was starting to become his second home. In many ways, the lab felt like a prison to him. He let Fox run a few tests and he took the offered oxygen as he waited for word from the Batman.


	21. Chapter 21

At Fox’s suggestion, John began pulling off his burnt suit. He hissed slightly as he removed certain patches of it. “Doesn’t look like it went through, but it hurts like a bitch peeling it off. It practically melted into my skin from the heat…but I thought that this material was fireproof.” 

Fox hummed in reply, his nose buried in a pile of paperwork. 

He groaned, tugging on a pair of scrub pants that were a size too big. He rubbed at his reddened skin, glancing back over at Fox. “What has you so damn captivated?” 

“Your test results.” 

John frowned, sitting down on the gurney he spent far too long on in the last few weeks. “Is that good or bad?” 

Fox put the papers aside, leaning back in his chair and looked at him. “Congratulations, you’re free.”

“I’m free?” John repeated, inhaling sharply as it clicked in his head. “I’m free,” He whispered in awe, never thinking that he would ever be free from the damn controlling toxin. “How?” 

Fox pointed at the paper, “Apparently when the Scarecrow gave you the fear serum it counteracted the Joker’s toxin. The base formula was the same, since that’s what he improved on in his newest formulation of the toxin.” He paused, tilting his head slightly. “And as the original compound it was stronger and formidable against the toxin. It effectively broke it down, replicating itself as most viral agents do. So when I gave you the inoculation, it vaporized the remaining components and obliterated every sequence, rendering you free.”

John blinked, that was far too much to wrap his head around. “So, in layman's term… I’m free.” The relief that washed over him was immense and he almost wanted to thank the Scarecrow for attempting to drug him again. 

“I started to suspect that you were free of the ill effects when the Batman dropped down beside you and you didn’t react as you had earlier in the week.”

John’s eyes widened, he didn’t even realize. “I didn’t even notice, I was just so relieved to see him alive.” 

“It works in our favor,” he mused. 

He blinked, his mouth gaping slightly as he considered his words. “They think I’m still under the influence… fuck, this is the best news.” 

“What is?” The Batman questioned as he suddenly appeared and John rushed to him, unable to hold back his excitement. 

“I’m free,” he smiled as he ran his fingers down Batman’s shoulders and he leaned up, brushing his lips against his. “No more fucking triggers. I’m no longer under the Joker’s control.” 

Batman removed his cowl, glancing over at Fox for confirmation. “Is that right?”

“Apparently, free as a bird.”

John rolled his eyes as Lucius chuckled to himself. “Did you find the Scarecrow and Selina?”

“Yes.”

“And?” John prompted, needing more than his generic answers. 

“The Scarecrow has been captured and I dropped Selina off at the manor before coming here.” He squeezed John’s shoulder. “Is it safe for him to go home?”

Fox nodded, standing from his seat. “He should take it easy, especially since we’re not sure what else may have burned in that explosion. The smoke is harsh enough, but some of those chemicals could do some major damage.”

“Yeah, yeah.” John shook his head. “I feel fine.” For the most part, it was a little tender when he took a deep breath and his voice was still a little raspy.

“No sex.”

John made a face, “What?”

“Agreed,” Bruce added, a smirk playing on his lips as he began to lead John out. 

“I’m fine.” He insisted, but his barky cough made it seem otherwise. “Damn.”

Bruce snorted as they made their way to the Bat and back to the manor without another incident. 

Alfred was waiting for him with fresh tea and John almost kissed him. “You’re the best, Al.”

“I try to be, Master John.” 

John grinned, taking a sip and humming as the heat of the liquid soothed his throat. “Damn that’s good.”

“Any word?” Bruce asked as he started to dismantle his suit and put it away. 

“A message was left for you, Master Bruce.” Alfred replied as he turned to the console. “I can play it if you wish.”

John’s eyes widened, putting his cup aside and standing next to Alfred. Bane’s voice suddenly echoed through the cave, but it was even more cryptic and once more in the language they spoke earlier. John immediately looked to Bruce who looked furious. “What did he say?”

“Get Gordon on the line,” he growled and Alfred punched in a few numbers, the dialing tone ringing over the speakerphone.

“Bruce.” John snapped, “What is going on?”

Bruce shook his head as the Commissioner answered. “We have a situation,” he began. “We need to move the Scarecrow, ASAP.” 

“I don’t understand.” And neither did John. 

“Tonight’s plan was to play with us and make sure that the Scarecrow was captured. We played right into their hands.” Bruce explained quickly and John’s eyes widened, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

“And you trust this information?” Gordon asked, his voice filled with disbelief and John didn’t really blame him for asking. But he believed the information to be legit.

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and then looked to John, needing the confirmation that Bane was on their side. John nodded his head in reply and Bruce drew in a quick breath. “I do.” 

“I’ll have him moved.” He covered the receiver, barking orders to his men. “Let me know if you hear anything else.”

“It’s all going down tomorrow night, regardless of what we do. But this may put a kink into their plan.” He reached out, rubbing John’s shoulder, his thumb grazing over his skin slightly. “We need to be prepared for the worse.” 

John was lost in his thoughts, not even realizing that they had ended their phone call. He turned more to Bruce as he ran his hand over his chest, taking a step forward into his embrace. John melted against him as Bruce wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “I don’t want to know what the worse will bring.” John confessed, he couldn’t imagine anything worse happening to them that hadn’t already happened. The last few weeks had been hell.

Bruce kissed the top of his head and just held him close. “Then think of what good will come to the end of the Joker’s reign.”

John closed his eyes, curling more into him as he envisioned just that. More than anything he wanted Bane back here at the manor. John wanted the two men that he loved to be safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is drawing near and there are two possible endings that I've worked on. The not so happy ending and a happy ending. So my question to the reader is what would you prefer?  
> A) The true to Joker fashion=the not so happy ending.  
> B) Trump the Joker= the happy ending  
> C) would like to read both.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big show down... there is a lot of violence in true Joker fashion. You have been warned.

Nightwing stood on the rooftop, flanked by Batman and Catwoman. They were on the edge of the precipice, the calm before the storm. 

“Keep your eyes and ears open.” Batman’s gruff voice echoed in the still of the night. 

Nightwing brushed his hand against Batman’s, needing the barest touch to ground him. His heart skipped a beat, his breathing hitching slightly as they waited in baited anticipation. All they knew was that it was going to go down tonight and that the Scarecrow’s arrest played a role in this… whatever this was supposed to fucking be. 

“What if moving the Scarecrow was to throw us off?” Nightwing mused, glancing at Batman. 

“That would imply your lover boy is helping him,” Cat pointed out and he frowned, not caring for the implication. 

“Not unless the Joker knows and he’s fucking with him too... I mean, we’ve been here for almost two hours and nothing has happened.” Nightwing sighed, rubbing his neck. “Is there anything going on around town tonight that the Joker would be more interested in?”

There was a long pause and Batman glanced toward the stadium, almost as if he could see him in the distance. “Haly’s Circus debuts tonight.”

“And a clown always loves a circus...not to mention everyone that would be there. This is the first event Gotham has had to celebrate since the occupation.” It’s fucking perfect. 

Batman glanced once more to the building holding the Scarecrow. “Let’s move out.” 

They made it across town and Nightwing thought they would be greeted by music, lights, and laughter. But it was dark, silent, and an uneasy feeling settled over him. “Are you sure it was tonight?”

Batman grunted as the loudspeaker squeaked overhead and an overly perky voice rang out, “Welcome to the main event!”

“Harley,” Cat hissed.

“We’re happy to announce that Mister J will be the ringmaster tonight, let the games begin!” She continued, circus music playing after the announcement. 

Nightwing tensed, eyes darting to the big top and it was only then that he started to hear the raucous laughter. It brought chills down his spine, he looked to Batman and he knew that it must have had the same effect on him as well. 

They made their way through the almost deserted fairgrounds, following the laughter until they were under the big top. Nightwing wanted to cry out, his heart ripping from his chest as he saw the seats filled with families frozen in mid laughter… skin tainted a deathly greenish pallor.

A spotlight blinked on the middle of the stage and drew his gaze in immediately. He saw Harley in a red garish circus outfit. “Introducing, the one, the only, Mister J!” 

There was thunderous applause and Nightwing jerked his head back, glancing to the people suddenly filling in the audience… dressed in clown pants and white painted faces, done in the similar Joker fashion. He swallowed hard.

The Joker finally made his appearance, swinging in on a trapeze and laughing. “Why so serious, Batsy?” He dropped down in front of them. “Don’t you like the circus?”

“Never been a fan,” Batman growled, his body tense, coiled and ready to strike. 

The Joker raised his hand and a mist of gas shot out of the canons. Nightwing grabbed for his gas mask as did the others. He breathed through the contraption, saving himself from a lungful of whatever toxin was floating in the air. They had come prepared, knowing that the Joker would most likely use a noxious gas of some sort... the same gas that killed all these people he would assume. 

They were horribly outnumbered, but at least these were untrained goons compared to Bane’s mercenaries. With that thought, he searched the faces of the Joker’s men, searching for Bane. 

“You’ve gotten rusty.” The Joker critiqued. “We waited hours…” he smirked, waving his arms in the air. “You fell for the bait… and we were so bored, we had a little party.” He looked Batman straight in his eyes. “It was a gas.” 

Nightwing felt Batman’s scowl from where he stood and he knew that Batman would blame himself for not being here in time. They could have saved them, but they were babysitting the Scarecrow. 

He bit his lip, worried about Bane’s whereabouts… if Joker was using him as he used them, there’s no telling what he may have done to him. His heart started to race and the battle hadn’t even begun. There was another blast and it took Nightwing out of his thoughts and back into action. 

Nightwing glanced around him, just waiting for someone to through the first punch. “Welcome to Anarchy.” The mock greeting washed over him and he tensed, recognizing the voice and he focused back on to where the Joker stood. Bane approached from behind him, standing to his side. 

“Not quite on your side is he?” The Joker laughed. “Made you play cat and mouse... or is that Bat and birdie?” He gestured with his hands as he smacked his lips. “I’ve always loved a good game of chess.”

Bane tilted his head slightly as he locked his gaze on Batman. “Victory is not yet ours.” 

Joker snorted, “But the end is in sight and it’s glorious.” 

“As is yours,” Bane announced as he thrust the knife into the Joker’s chest, shocking everyone including the Joker.

He blinked, pulling out the knife and letting it fall to the ground. “You’re good.” 

Harley cried out, flinging herself down on him as he fell and all hell broke loose. The Joker’s henchmen came out with full force, in an act of vengeance worthy of the Joker. 

The first jab forced Nightwing out of his shocked stupor and he fought back with everything he had. He was suddenly grateful for all those training sessions with Bruce and Bane, these men had nothing on them and he was able to keep one step ahead. 

He fought side by side with Batman before he was torn away and he lost contact with him. Every time he took one of the men down, another one popped up. It was turning into a sick joke. Nightwing wasn’t sure how much more he could endure. 

Nightwing glanced to his right searching for Catwoman, but he didn’t see her. He looked over to his left as he fought off yet another of Joker’s goons to see a gun pointed at the Batman. It only took him a second to see that Batman hadn’t noticed that foe since he was fighting against two others. “Batman,” he called out in warning as he tried to make his way over to him. 

The clicking noise of the gun being loaded seemed to be amplified as he focused on it. Nightwing barely made it an inch forward when another goon attacked him and he pulled his attention away to counterattack. He was breathless, his heart beating out of chest. He was exhausted, but he pushed through… they were so close to victory. 

“Batman!” He cried out once more as he glanced to see the gun being raised and aimed at his back. Batman turned enough to share a heated gaze with Nightwing. But it wasn’t enough time and his heart lurched as the gun was fired. “Nooooooo!” 

He kicked away his last opponent and jerked forward, time stopping when he realized it wasn’t Batman that had fallen. It was Bane. Nightwing froze, not understanding what had just happened…Bane took the bullet meant for Batman. 

Nightwing dropped to his knees, hands pressing against the blood that pooled on his chest. “No, no. Bane.” He felt his mask slipping away, he couldn’t stop his emotions from bubbling up as he continued to press against the wound. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

Bane’s eyes locked onto his. “It was my choice.”

He blinked back tears, having a hard time drawing in a breath of air. His lungs burned and he shuddered at the weight of what Bane did for him. He forfeited his life in order to save the Batman… a man he hated and had an understanding with. “I need you too.” 

Bane brushed his hand against his face and he lost it, letting out a sob as he clutched at his chest. “Your body is merely a physical state.” 

He leaned into the touch, “Don’t.” Nightwing bit his lip as Bane’s hand dropped down to his side. “Bane!” He felt himself start to panic as Bane’s eyes drifted close. “No, no, look at me!”

Nightwing startled as a hand squeezed his shoulder and he looked up to see Batman. “We have to help him, he needs…” his voice trailed off into a sob as Bane stopped breathing. “No, no! Stay with me, please.” 

Batman pulled him away as paramedics rushed onto the scene to help and started to take care of him. He glanced around him to see the cops were taking in all the goons that they had just finished wrapping up for them. He felt so disoriented, not realizing that the battle had finished as he was tending to Bane… nothing else seemed to matter. “It’s over.” Batman stated, noticing his confusion. 

“It’s over.” He whispered, his gaze returning to Bane and he clenched his hands into fists. “You have to do something, he can’t die.”

“They’re doing their best.” 

Nightwing shook his head, “That’s not good enough.” He watched helplessly as the paramedics placed him on a gurney and raced away. 

Batman continued to rub his back and Nightwing ached for more, but he knew that’s all he could risk in public like this. They had to deal with the Commissioner and the cleanup, but all he could think about was Bane. 

He barely paid attention, but one thing caught his attention. “Where’s Selina?”

“She may not make it.” Batman words cut through him and he gaped, his heart sinking even more.

“She’s got nine lives,” He tried to make light of the situation, hoping that she was going to be okay. She had to be. They couldn’t lose her too, she was a part of their family. 

He suddenly laughed, never realizing how much he had come to love her too. She was the pesky, annoying sister that he always wished he had. He rubbed his face as he felt another sob building in his chest. 

Batman cupped the back of his neck, squeezing those muscles lightly. “We’ll see.”

“I’ve got this, if you want to head out,” The Commissioner stated as he looked them over. “You’ve both have deserved a reprieve.” They shared a knowing glance as Gordon waved them off.

Nightwing didn’t need to be told twice and headed for the Bat. In the safety of the cockpit, he allowed himself to breakdown once more as he yanked off his mask. 

Batman followed suit, taking off his cowl and pulling him into a needy kiss. They took a moment and held each other close, becoming just Bruce and John.

John clutched at his cape. “We have to go to the hospital, for Bane and Selina.” 

Bruce nodded, starting up the Bat and taking to the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

John paced, furious at being sent away. “It’s not fucking fair… we’re all he has. We’re his family, they should let us see him.” 

Bruce nodded, but didn’t say anything…which was probably for the best. John just needed to vent his frustrations. 

“You have to be able to do something!” He continued, throwing his arms in the air as he turned to Bruce. “You’re fucking Bruce Wayne.” 

Bruce raised a brow, pursing his lips. “I wouldn’t think something as simple as visiting regulations would stop you. There are other ways.” 

John inhaled sharply, Bruce’s words calming him as he caught his meaning and he nodded. “I am Nightwing.”

“You are.”

A smile lit up his face, his heart skipping a beat. “Yeah,” he pulled Bruce into a kiss and just held him close, needing his strength to get him through this. “Thank you. Just thank you.”

Bruce ran his fingers through John’s hair, “There’s no need to thank me.” He brushed his lips against his brow. “Be careful.” 

John nodded, reluctantly pulling away and racing down to the Batcave. He suited up and jumped on the Batpod. He drove through the streets, stashing it as he neared the hospital. Nightwing watched the hospital from the adjacent building and studied it closely until he found the room where they held Bane. 

He landed on the roof with ease and lowered himself through the window. Nightwing stood in the corner, unable to believe his eyes. Bane looked frail and broken in the hospital bed, not like his normal imposing self. There was a dressing across his chest and tubes everywhere. “Bane,” he inhaled as he took a step forward and ghosted his fingers over his arm.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” A voice inhaled and Nightwing snapped his gaze to the nervous looking doctor at the door and Nightwing pulled his hand away.

“I’m not here.” He stated with more authority than he felt as he crossed his arms. “How is he?”

“He’s a villain.”

Nightwing tensed, “This ‘villain’ saved the Batman’s life.”

There was a lengthy pause as the doctor considered his words. “He’s stable for the moment, the next twenty-four hours are critical.” He wrote something down on his clipboard before continuing. “Once he’s stable they’ll be moving him to the prison infirmary.” 

“What?” He exclaimed, glaring at the doctor. “He saved the city from the Joker, he should be exonerated!”

“He’s a wanted criminal with outstanding warrants for his arrest.” The doctor nodded toward the door. “He’s being guarded as we speak, he’s under police custody.”

Nightwing gritted his teeth, determined to fix this. He knew his crimes, but what Bane had helped them do outweighed it all. “We’ll see.” He turned away, jumping out the window.

The cool air didn’t push back the sudden surge of anger he felt and he crossed through the garden and made his way to Selina’s room. Her room wasn’t guarded, because she wasn’t in the system anymore… only a few people knew who she really was. The clean slate had worked in her favor and he wanted more than anything to use it for Bane. 

Bruce had doctored new files, stating that John was her brother and he was able to visit her whenever he wanted. But as Nightwing it didn’t matter, he’d see her when he felt like it. He ducked in through her window and slumped down in the chair. 

“God, Selina. This is just fucked up.” He smiled almost hearing her witty come back. He sighed, reaching out and squeezing her hand. “You get better soon or I’m so kicking your ass.” 

But he knew that it was going to be a long time before she was well enough to return the favor. She had shattered her left leg, pelvis, and arm, and fractured her lower back. She had months of rehabilitation, and even then she may not fully recover all that she had lost. But at least she’d be able to walk again. Apparently cats don’t land on their feet when they’re pushed off a platform. 

Nightwing wasn’t even sure when she fell, it had all happened so fast… and when Bane was shot, everything was a blur. 

Bane. 

He rubbed his face, standing and leaning over and kissing Selina on her brow. “Goodnight, kittycat.” 

He made a quick patrol around the city before he returned back to the batcave. He stripped off his uniform, suddenly feeling exhausted, the last few days finally catching up with him. John forwent his shower, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed with Bruce. 

“Hey,” John smiled as he joined Bruce in bed.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come home,” Bruce sounded worried as he pulled him closer and John melted against him, curling around him. 

“The doctor wasn’t so keen on my visit.” He sighed, “We have to get Bane out of there, they’re gonna take him to prison.” 

“I know.” 

John blinked, “What?”

“Gordon has orders to take him in as soon as he’s stable, there’s nothing I can do.” He paused, rubbing his thumb against his John’s skin. “I tried.”

“But he saved your life.”

“I know, John, and I’ll forever be grateful, but he’s still a wanted criminal and there’s nothing I can do for Bane.” 

John pulled away slightly, to look at Bruce better. “But surely Batman can… I mean he fucking gave Selina a clean slate and she’s not even under police custody.” 

“Even if I was able to use the technology, there’s no hiding the mask on his face.”

John groaned, knowing that he was right but he couldn’t help but think there had to be another way. There had to be something more he could do. “But-”

“You can’t help him, John. He knows what he has done.” He pressed a kiss to his brow. “Bane will do his time honorably… it’s all you can really ask of him.” 

“He was living here, before.” John stressed, grasping at straws as he tried to figure this out. 

“It’s not fair to ask him to remain a prisoner here.” Bruce whispered. “It’s his decision, not yours.”

John sighed, burying his head into Bruce’s chest. “I just want him home.” 

“I know.” He dragged his fingers through John’s hair. “Things will look better in the morning.” 

John huffed, not sure that was possible… but he put his faith and trust into Bruce and it was enough for him to finally drift off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

John woke up slowly, reaching for Bruce and frowning when he didn’t feel his presence. “Bruce?” He called out as he dragged himself out of bed and followed the scent of coffee. 

“Master John,” Alfred smiled and John forced a smile in return. “Would you like some pancakes with your coffee?”

He shrugged, reaching for his coffee cup and taking a sip. “I’m not really hungry.” He leaned against the counter, savoring the heat of his coffee. 

“You’re still recovering yourself,” he argued and set a plate of pancakes on the table. John was about to protest, but his stomach growled in response. “You’ve not had a decent meal in days.”

John blinked, not even realizing it himself. “I guess one wouldn’t hurt.” He sat down, only intending to take a bite to placate Alfred, but he ended up finishing off two plates overflowing with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. 

“Will there be anything else, Master John?” John noticed the slight smirk of his lip. 

“I’m good.” He smiled, “Thanks. You always know what’s best.” 

Alfred nodded, refilling his coffee. “Master Bruce is in his office.” 

John snorted. “And I bet he told you not to tell me until I had eaten.” Alfred simply smiled and John shook his head. He wiped his mouth and he stood up, heading to the office with his mug of coffee. He paused as he heard the television on and he ducked into the den. 

The news was going over the gruesome details of the other night, showing graphic pictures of the victims that made his heart ache. It was even worse seeing it a second time. John growled in frustration when he heard that the Joker wasn’t dead as he had previously thought. Apparently Harley had stabilized him in the field… she wasn’t as much of an airhead as he thought. He had forgotten that she was a doctor before her descent into the craziness. 

It wasn’t fair that the Joker’s life should be spared when so many had been lost. There were even talks of them reopening Arkham Asylum just for that bastard. John turned to leave, but paused when the breaking alert sounded and an announcer came on the screen.

“Breaking news, the mercenary known as Bane has died from complications of a gunshot wound sustained in the deadly fight at Haly’s circus.” 

John blinked, his heart stopping as he stared at the television. “No.” He couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t possible. He felt cold, numb… he just saw him a few hours ago. The mug of coffee slipped from his fingers crashing to the floor. It wasn’t possible, it can’t be. John stumbled over his feet, storming into Bruce’s office. “Did you hear?”

Bruce took a moment before he met his gaze and John knew it was all true. John dropped to his knees, tears burning his eyes as he wiped at them angrily. “John,” Bruce’s voice was strained and he immediately crossed over to him. 

“Why?” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around him as John buried his face into his chest. “Some things are beyond our control.”

John’s not sure how much time had passed as he cried in Bruce’s arms, but he felt exhausted. His heart ached at the loss and he felt so empty. “How long have you known?” 

“The Commissioner called as the news broke,” he explained softly as he helped John up and cupped his face. “Are you going to be okay?”

He shrugged, it was still too much to process. He knew Bane would want him to embrace his life and continue on, but that sounded so much harder. “Ask me later.”

Bruce kissed his brow and it lit a spark inside him… and he clung to that. John pulled him into a desperate kiss, coaxing a moan from Bruce’s lips. It had been so long since they were intimate and now he wanted nothing more than Bruce to fuck him, to consume him until he didn’t feel anything anymore. 

John pushed Bruce back to the desk, tugging at his clothes as he became more desperate to feel his skin against his own. To feel alive, to make all this loss worth it.

“John?” Bruce stilled John’s hand, gazing into his eyes. 

John knew he was trying to protect him, to coddle him… but that’s not what he needed at this moment. “I need you.” He breathed as he kissed him, nipping at his lip as he ran his hands down the plains of his abdomen. “Please.”

“John,” his voice was husky and low and John loved when he said his name like that. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply as he ran his hands down his sides. Bruce tugged down his pants and pushed him down against the desk. “Like this?”

“Yes.” John moaned, arching back against him as Bruce stroked him, preparing him. John closed his eyes and just let himself feel every caress and the love that poured through Bruce’s searing touch. “Bruce.”

“I’m here.” 

John trembled at his words, needing to hear it as much as he needed to feel him against his skin. The sex was hard and rough. It was exactly what he needed. “Yes,” he moaned, gripping onto the desk as Bruce thrust into him with more urgency. He was so close and for a moment there was nothing more than just the two of them. 

He cried out his orgasm and shuddered as Bruce followed a moment later. John turned his head, kissing him as Bruce pulled out and John groaned at the loss. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

~

The days stretched into weeks and the loss didn’t feel any less. They held a small memorial service, but it didn’t feel like it was enough. Bane deserved more. 

John readied himself for patrol, throwing himself into his work, needing to keep himself active. He glanced over at Bruce, who was on the phone again. It seemed like he was always on the phone. 

“Bruce.”

Bruce held up a finger speaking rapidly in a language he wasn’t familiar with. John thought it was German, but he wasn’t sure. Bruce hung up, rubbing his neck. There was something going on, John could feel it. “Yes?”

“What’s so fucking important that you’re always on that damn phone?”

He glanced away, “A friend in need.” 

John raised a brow, “In Germany?”

“Switzerland,” he corrected and John’s eyes widened. 

“They speak German in Switzerland?” 

Bruce smirked, “Depending on the region, French, Italian, and Romansh are spoken as well.” 

“Huh.” 

“I’ll be more than happy to give you a history lesson if you’d like,” he continued and John snorted, shaking his head. 

“Does this friend of yours have a name?” John questioned, needing to know more about this so called friend of his. He can’t ever remember Bruce mentioning anyone in Switzerland, in fact he’s never mentioned any friends to him before. 

“Ben Dorrance,” he stated and John made a face. 

“Doesn’t sound very Swedish to me,” he mused, pulling on his gloves. 

“It’s not.” 

John groaned, at the cryptic answers and shook his head. “Is Batman suiting up tonight?”

“Batman has retired.” 

“What?” He gasped, but if he was honest with himself, he had a feeling it was coming. “But, I thought…”

Bruce smiled, cupping his face. “I’m proud of you John, you don’t need the Batman to come rescue you. I trust you.” 

John flushed, his words filling his heart with warmth. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bruce kissed him softly. “I’ll be on the comm link if you need anything.”

John nodded, this was what he’d been working for. “I got it.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not as it seems and if you know your DC comics, than you should know what is coming next!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you the last chapter of the story, thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

It had been six months since their win over the Joker, but most days John considered it a loss. So much had changed in those last moments that altered his world forever. Selina was still chained to her hospital bed, her recovery long and drawn out… and Bane. 

His heart still constricted at the loss of his life. Bane was his friend and mentor. And the loss ached so much more because without his sacrifice he would have lost Bruce too. It wasn’t fair.

“Master John, dinner will be served in the formal dining room this evening.” 

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest as he pretended to read the book that he’d been staring at for the last few hours. 

“That’s a shame, I had prepared the macaroni and cheese casserole just for tonight,” Alfred stated offhandedly, which he knew would entice John to the table. 

“Bastard.”

Alfred chuckled. “I’ll try to put some aside for you, but our guest may finish it off.”

John raised a brow, intrigued. He couldn’t remember a time that they had guests over for dinner, this was huge. “Who?”

“You’ll have to ask, Master Bruce.” He shrugged his shoulders, glancing away. “I believe it’s his associate from Switzerland.” 

“Switzerland?” He gasped, shooting up from his seat. “Is he here now?”

Alfred nodded, “They’re in the study.” 

John growled, not caring for this person from Switzerland. Bruce seemed to be on the phone with him almost every night. “I’ll go check on them.”

“Very well, sir.” 

John left Alfred in the library and he tried to be nonchalant as he entered the study, wanting to meet Bruce’s friend from Switzerland. “Bruce?”

Bruce smiled at him, waving him over. “John. I wanted you to meet Ben Dorrance.” 

Dorrance turned to him and John froze in his spot, the recognition in his eyes was overwhelming and he knew that he had met this man before. “Have we met before?” He began, taking a step closer to him.

“Of course.” 

John’s heart skipped a beat, the voice familiar but lacking the mechanical enhancement of a mask… Bane. He looked over him, unable to understand the transformation. He glanced at Bruce for confirmation and he simply nodded. John smiled as he flung his arms around Bane, pulling him into a hug. 

The strong arms that wrapped around him were unmistakable. He had so many questions, but none of it really mattered. Bane was alive. “I thought you were gone.” 

“Only a passing thought.”

John pulled back to look at him, brushing his hand over his cheek. There was no mask to obstruct his face and he had dark rich hair. Bane’s eyes sparkled as he let John study his features, smiling at him. John’s heart swelled, he’d always imagined what his smile would be like, but this was just amazing. He brushed his thumb over his lips, noticing the faint scar lines. 

He reached over, tugging on Bruce’s hand, needing to feel them both around him and he sighed with contentment as Bruce complied with his wishes and wrapped his arms around him. He was safe, with the two men he loved. It was the most surreal moment, especially when moments before he thought one of them was dead.

“Dinner is served,” Alfred announced from the door and John reluctantly let go, feeling elated. 

John punched Bruce in the arm. “You could have told me!” 

Bruce just smirked, sharing a knowing glance with Bane. “I believe dinner is ready,” he stated, leading John into the dining room.

“Pft,” John rolled his eyes as he took a seat. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“We were not sure the treatment would work,” Bane replied, glancing at Bruce. “I did not want to give you false hope.”

“It was better to think you were dead?” He questioned harshly, looking between the two of them. Once more they were trying to protect him. They should have told him. 

“Bane is dead,” Bruce stated. “He died in that hospital and Ben was raised from his ashes. A clean slate.”

John’s heart skipped a beat in sudden understanding and it all made sense. “Oh.” It was mind blowing and it was what he had always wanted for him, a new beginning. “Ben.” 

Bane nodded. “It is my given name, something I’ve not used since I was a child.” 

John still couldn’t believe the turn of events, he felt like he was in a dream. This was too good to be true… but they fucking deserved this.

“Is this seat taken?” 

John jerked his head at Selina’s voice and his eyes widened in shock as he looked over her, surprised to see her. “What are you doing here?” His voice was a mixture of awe and slight accusation. 

She snorted, “Not quite the homecoming I was hoping for.” 

John jumped up, offering her a hand. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“The doctor cleared me,” she smiled as she put aside the crutches and sat down. “Crutches and all.” Selina looked to Bane. “It’s good to see you back.”

“It is good to be back.” 

John sat there, taking it all in. Alfred started to serve their meal, including his favorite dish. “Wow, this is just so much… and it’s not even my birthday.” John chuckled as he dug into his meal. “So, what’s next?” 

“Ben and I are going to open a training academy for boys,” Bruce began as Selina snorted, shaking her head.

“I still think that’s sexist,” Selina pointed out. “Girls can easily kick ass, we’re not as frail as we seem. Current injury not included, damn psycho clowns.”

John snorted, glancing over at Bane, “So does that means you’re sticking around?” 

“Yes.” 

“Let me guess, you’re gonna call it the League of Shadows.” John grinned, knowing that these boys would get the same type of rigorous training that he did. 

Bruce chuckled, “Something like that.”

The conversation was light and it felt so good to be around. John gazed around the table, his family was home and the future was bright. It was the best feeling in the world.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fact: Dorrance is the known last name for Bane in the comics. However, it is unknown what Bane's real name is. For this story I wanted to have something similar to Bane, so I chose Ben.... and the rest you can say is history!


End file.
